Sherona
by Saiyaness28
Summary: Based on my comic. This is the story of Vegeta's mother. The third class soldier who became queen. What will happen when the king suspects she is having an affair? This story is filled with violence, romance, lust, and tragedy! Major Veggie cuteness! RR
1. The begining

**Sherona**

**(The fanfiction version of my comic) Enjoy! -**

The sun rises, taking its place in the red skies of Planet Vegeta. Sunlight pours into the windows of the palace. Illuminating the beautiful features of a Saiyaness. "AAH" yawned Sherona. "I haven't slept like that in weeks. Oh well I better go get ready for the mission." She made her way to the shower rooms down the hall from her dorm. She never liked having to share a bathroom with others. She always felt so plain and girlish around all the other more filled out women. No one seemed to notice her come in, which was just perfect for Sherona, she liked it that way. That way she could slip in get a shower and be out of there before anyone knew she had even been there. When she finally found an unoccupied shower she quietly removed her robe and began bathing. She was going over the mission specs in her mind, when she heard a female saiyan's voice coming from her left side. It was Jinjur, her archenemy. "I said what are you doing in my shower runt!" "What does it look like I'm doing Jinjur, I'm taking a shower" replied Sherona. "You mean you were taking a shower. Get out! I have to look my best for when King Vegeta chooses me for his queen." "Ha, like that's ever gonna happen King Vegeta has way better taste than that" replied Sherona. "What? Don't tell me you actually think King Vegeta is going to pick a scrawny little runt like you! I'd laugh if you weren't so pathetic. Ah what the hell I'll laugh anyway, "Ha Ha Ha Ha!", Sherona ran out of there before they were done laughing. After she got dressed she pulled her long black hair into a spiked bun and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she definitely wasn't the beauty Jinjur was. Jinjur had long spiky bluish black hair that fell to right above her knees, dark eyes, fair skin, she had a chest that didn't make her look like she was going to fall over, and she was…tall. _Lets just face it, I don't stand a chance against someone like that. _Sherona let out a heavy sigh. Sherona then made her way to the docking bay to meet up with her crew.

As Sherona walked into the docking bay Tork and Roder greeted her. She had known Tork and Roder for over six years and she still hadn't figured them out. Tork was pretty tall and slimmer than most saiyans were. He had brown spiky hair that fell to right past his shoulder. He had a reputation of being a bit of a party animal. There was many a time Sherona had to scrape him off the floor of the local pub. Roder was bit more complex. There really wasn't a word that could describe Roder. Roder was tall but not as tall as Tork, he had short spiky hair that stood up at the top of his head, and he was missing an eye. No one really knows how he lost his eye but they doubted he lost it in a battle, like he says he did, and he was very, very slow. He was so slow that if you told him a joke it would take him until the following spring to figure it out. Tork and Roder were both such idiots that no one wanted to work with them, but Sherona saw potential in them. "Hi guys where's Bardock? Were running late as it is" asked Sherona. "I don't know I haven't seen him all day" replied Roder. (its 8:00 in the morning) "I think he's still at home." "WHAT!" screamed Sherona at the top of her lungs. "Oh god, we cannot get behind on our missions just because Bardock decided to take a day off! I am gonna kill him if he gets me in trouble!" Sherona let down her jet black hair, letting it fall to her mid back. This could only mean one thing, Sherona was seriously pissed off. Tork and Roder ran after her as she stormed down the hall. When she got to dorm #534 she focused her energy into the palm of her hand, creating a small ki ball. She threw it at the door, causing it to blow up. Bardock came storming out, completely pissed off. "What the hell Sherona! I just replaced this door last week!" Sherona could see lipstick on the side of Bardock's face. She glanced behind him, allowing her to see a beautiful young woman with long spiky brown hair and deep brown eyes. "Hello Kira," greeted Sherona. "I'm so sorry Sherona, we should have waited to celebrate after Bardock got home from the mission." Sherona stared blankly, "...Celebrate what?" Kira blushed violently, "I-I'm pregnant." "WHAT!!!" Sherona screamed, "H-how did that happen?!" Everyone around her fell down anime style. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Sherona, It's a process someone like you will never experience." said Bardock with a sly grin. Sherona's eyebrow shot up, "What's that supposed to mean, Bardock?" Bardock's smile got bigger, "Sherona, no one in their right mind would mate with you!" Sherona bared her sharp teeth and growled threatingly, like a ape. Bardock's eyes grew wide as Sherona stalked towards him. "NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!!!!" he screamed. Sherona pounced on him, scratching his face, biting, punching, and kicking him. Finally she kicked him in the ass and draged towards his space pod.

Meanwhile in the thrown room:

King Vegeta slumped in his thrown, staring at his wine glass as the wine slushed around in his hand. The latest candidate for queen, Jinjur, was going on and on about herself and how wonderful she would be in bed. Sure she was hot but frankly,...she was as boring as hell! The gaurds were sure captivated though! The king looked to the farside of the room. He must not be the only one who found this constant self-obsessed drible boring, because Lucrin, his advisor, was leaning against the wall snoring. He'd had enough. He jumped to his feet, "That's enough Jinjur! I don't think your queen material. Jinjur stared at him like she wasn't sure she had heard him right. "Why? Are you gay or something?" A deadly haze shot into King Vegeta's eyes as murderous thoughts ran through his spikey head. "I don't think your a suitable mother for the heir to my thrown. You're too self- absorbed to be a loving and devoted mother." Jinjur had a look of sheer rage in her eyes. But just as quckly as it had come the rage passed. She shrugged," Your loss" She turned and left the thrown room.

King Vegeta looked to his advisor, "Please tell me that's the last of them today!" Lucrin looked over his chart. " Just one more your highness. A third class squad commander, named Sherona.

**(That's it for chapter one. I'll only go on if I get more than two good reviews. If I do I'll make chapter two a long one. Thank you. -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did their would be a lot more romance and female fighters that kick ass and don't get on your nerves!**

**PS: Baby Veggie Loves only those who review! If you don't Baby Veggie won't give you any lovin! -**


	2. The soldier who became queen

The Soldier who became Queen

(Please forgive me if this chapter sucks, I'm home sick I got tired of waiting for reviews so I decided to go ahead and write the second chapter. Maybe it will encourage more reviews.)

(Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did Sherona would have existed. But hey I'm planning on becoming an animator, so maybe some day she will! - Also about the wedding scene, I read something like that in another fan-fiction, so if it sounds like something from one of your stories I'm sorry. That just means I'm a big fan

Four Saiyan space pods crashed through the atmosphere of planet Kerosa. They plowed into the ground with great force. As the doors sprung open the foursome emerged. Sherona lead the team toward a village.

The Kerosians went about their daily lives tending to the fields. Children ran around throwing rocks at each other and giggling. The women hung their laundry out to dry while they caught up on the latest gossip. The village leader stood outside his hut as he watched the people enjoy the day, his teenaged son sat on the grass in their front lawn working on some homework, his wife was tending to the new hatchling. He smiled. It was another peaceful day in paradise.

Suddenly a red light pierced the Kerosian leader's body. He hit the ground hard, blood poured from his wound and his mouth. His son, Merik, watched, horrified, as his father gasped for air. He ran to his father and propped his head up on his lap. "Father, Father what happened!" the boy screamed, tears running down his face. His father was trembling now "B-beware t-t-the –Sa-saiyans!" he gargled through the blood pooled in his throut. The father's soul left him then. His body lay lifeless in his son's arms. "Saiyans?" the boy wondered. He looked up towards the direction the red light had come from. There, hovering in the air was four figures, three men, and one woman. There was something about the woman that made him uneasy. For around her hand glowed a red light, the same light that had killed his father.

Sherona gazed down on the villagers. _They are just peaceful farmers. Why does Freeza want them dead?_ "What are your orders Sherona?" asked Bardock. _Forgive me. I'm just doing my job. _"Saiyans! Attack!" Sherona shouted the order loudly. All four Saiyans rushed forward onto the defenseless village.

One by one the Kerosians fell. Every man, woman, and child. No one was safe from the saiyans. When every Kerosian was dead they flew above the village and released a barrage of ki blasts. They destroyed every remnant of civilization on the planet. When the smoke cleared, they returned to the land. "Roder, Tork, I want you two to search for survivors if there are any bring them to me." Ordered Sherona. The pair clicked the heals of their boots together and gave the saiyan salute, "Yes mam!" Sherona rolled her eyes. Bardock looked left out, she figured she better give him something to do as well, if only to keep him busy. "Bardock I want you to get the ships ready for our departure." Bardock smiled, "Ok, uh, what are you going to do?" Sherona rubbed sweat off her forehead, "It's really hot here! I'm going to go sit in the shade for a while." She walked off without another word. Bardock watched her leave, _How come we always have the do the dirty work?_

Sherona sat on a huge boulder underneath some type of willow tree. The coolness of the shade felt good on her burning skin. _Why the hell is it so damn hot on this stupid backwater planet!_ She sighed and lay down on the stone. Her back arched over the uneven curves of the rock. She gazed through the branches of the mighty tree. The sunlight seemed to dance through the leaves. It was so beautiful! Sherona smiled contently. There was something about nature that fascinated her. She was always at her happiest when she was outdoors in the sunlight and fresh air.

Roder and Tork dragged a beaten and bloodied Merik toward the willow. Sherona's scouter beeped as they approached her. She sat up on the stone and glared at the young Kerosian. His clothes were ripped to shreds, he was covered in bleeding wounds, and he was bleeding terribly from the mouth. Sherona pressed a button on her scouter for a medical scan. The scouter read that there was some significant damage to the lungs and liver. There was no hope for the teen. Not that he had any hope to begin with. "Release him." She ordered. The fighters looked at her rather confused but released their captive. Immediately the boy fell to the ground, hacking up nearly a pint of blood. "Leave him be, he's a dead man. He's not even worth my time," stated the saiyaness smugly. Sherona stepped over his body and began to walk towards the direction of her space pod. Merik grabbed her foot with his clawed hand, "Don't you dare turn your back on me you bitch!" he yelled ferociously, despite his wounds. Sherona glared daggers at the dying man. Then strangely enough she smiled, "Looks like the kid still got some fight left in him, boys!" her smile quickly turned deadly as she pointed her index finger at the Kerosian's head. With a flash, a light left her fingertip and obliterated his skull. Blood and gore splashed onto Sherona's face and body. She liked some blood off the side of her face, dangerously. She looked back to her men, " We're done here! Let's go home!" Sherona walked past them proudly, her saiyan tail twitching from the excitement of her kill. Roder and Tork looked at each other, "I'm scared!" They said in unison.

After returning to Vegetasei-

Sherona and the others stepped out of their pods. Bardock watched Sherona stretch after the long trip home. Her back arched and arms held high above her head. He knew it was just WRONG for him to feel an attraction to the woman that had taken him in as a child. I mean she was basically a sister to him! A very sexy sister! Bardock began to stare at Sherona's breasts, and his mouth began to water.

Sherona finished her much needed stretch. "Alright guys, today was a great improvement over last time! Roder, you didn't pass out this time! That's good!" Sherona smiled sweetly. Roder smiled back, "Thanks! Sherona!" "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" said Sherona. Roder and Tork waved and headed for their homes, Roder back to his wife and sixteen kids and Tork to his apartment for another night of partying with his girlfriend. Sherona turned towards Bardock, "Come on knucklehead, lets go grab a beer at the bar!" Bardock sighed, "I can't Sherona, I promised Kira I'd help her with the invitations for the baby shower tonight." She backed away sadly " Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then." Bardock waved goodbye " See ya!"

Sherona sat at the end of the bar staring blankly at the few drops of liqueur she still had in her glass. _I'm already 23 years old and I still don't have a mate! What the hell is wrong with me! Roder has sixteen kids and one on the way, Tork's got his girlfriend, and Bardock's gonna be a father soon, me I've got nothing!_ She crushed the glass in her hand. The bartender looked up at the sound of the shattering glass. "What's the matter Sherona? Something's bothering you." "It's nothing Brodo. Just feeling a little lonely that's all." She replied. Just then the door opened and a very unfamiliar face walked through the door. A man in a royal blue cloak. Sherona stared at the newcomer with unbridled curiosity, she had never seen this man before. She had to admit he was very handsome, though not really her type. He had jet black hair held back in a pony tail with long bangs that hung in his eyes a bit, which were just as black, and a well kept beard. The beard she wasn't too fond of, It didn't fit the rest of his face. He had an air of regal ness about him, like he knew he was better than you were and wanted you to know it. He sat next to her and ordered a scotch. Sherona smirked, "I had you down as a strict Champaign man." An amused smile appeared on his face, "Only when I'm at work". This man was proving to be more interesting by the second. "Where do you work?" He gulped down some scotch before answering, "The palace". He held his hand out to her, "I'm Lucrin, head advisor to the king." Sherona shook his hand, "I'm Sherona" A bright smile came across Lucrin's face, " Really? I came here looking for you actually." Sherona cocked her head in confusion, "Why?" Lucrin chuckled deep in his throut as he took another gulp of scotch, " It's your turn to face the king's judgement", he answered darkly.

Lucrin led Sherona down the dark corridors of the palace. She passed portrait after portrait of the king and other members of the royal family. She stopped at the last portrait and admired the king's facial features. She had often stolen glances of him training and going about his business, she had passed him hundreds of times in the hallway, but she had never once spoken to him. He had grown up. He probably didn't even remember her. Through the glass she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Her face and battle suit was still covered in blood. Sherona gasped, " I can't see the king looking like this!" Lucrin looked back at her, admiring her angelic face and perfectly formed body. "I wouldn't worry about it too much Ms. the king likes that sort of thing." Sherona nodded and continued to follow him down the dark hallway. Eventually they came to a huge pair of doors with the Vegetasei flag on either side. Two guards stood at the entrance. They looked at her and smirked at each other. Sherona frowned and her eyes narrowed. She kneed one in the crotch and dropped her elbow on his head. The other tried to grab her from behind. She swept him off his feet with her tail and kicked him in the head with extreme force causing his neck to break. Both fell to the ground dead at her feet. Lucrin stared wide-eyed at the sight of this young warrior woman. These guards were some of the best fighters on the planet and she brought them down with her bare hands! _I think this small saiyaness might just be the future queen of Vegetasei!_ "Why did you do that?" he asked. She put her hands to her hips, "They didn't think I was strong enough to be queen." She paced toward the door, "Lets go shall we."

Lucrin pushed open the doors. The room was breathtakingly beautiful! There was a long red carpet that led all the way to the thrown, which was shaped like the royal crest, above the thrown were huge stain-glass windows. And there on the thrown was the king himself! Sherona could hardly contain herself. He was so noble looking! He exuded royalty! He was staring at her! Sherona blushed as she felt his gaze move along her body. "Step forward girl. Come stand before the thrown. I want to get a better look at you." Sherona followed his orders. When she reached the thrown she saluted him, bringing her hand to her heart. She kept her head bowed so he wouldn't see her violently blushing face. _I must look a sight! I'm covered in blood! He must think I look disgusting!_ King Vegeta smirked and stepped down from the thrown. He circled her looking her up and down. He griped the sides of her face and lifted it towards his. Sherona felt her saiyan rage fill her body. She had to restrain herself from punching him in the face. His harsh grip softened. He gazed upon her face, studying every detail. She was so beautiful! Even with blood smeared all over her face she appeared angelic! She was perfect in almost every physical way, the only flaw he saw in her was that she was the smallest woman he had ever seen! But as he peered into her fierce obsidian eyes he guessed that what she lacked in stature she more than made up for in Saiyan spirit! He released her and went back to his thrown. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions you are going to answer them truthfully, understood?" She rolled her eyes, "yes sir".

K.V.- How old are you?

S- I'm 23 years old.

K.V.- What is your status?

S- I'm a second classman, but I lead a squad of third class soldiers.

K.V.- What is your power level?

S- 12,000

King Vegeta's mouth dropped! That would mean that she is the most powerful woman on the planet!

K.V.- Do you have any family?

S- No sir, there…there all dead.

This was getting too good to be true! "I'm sorry to hear that. Now the next question is a little personal, but I assure you it's a very important one. Sherona nodded.

K.V.- Are you a virgin?

Sherona's eyes widened. "What kind of question is that!" she shouted. King Vegeta's eyes grew dangerous, "answer the question." He growled.

Sherona's eyes narrowed, "YES, I AM."

K.V.- "you better be telling the truth girl! I warn you I will find out if you aren't."

S- "I am not a liar, your majesty."

King Vegeta's stern face relaxed a little, "I'm impressed with you little one. I will however have you examined, just to make sure your not lying to me. If you pass the examination I will consider you an excellent candidate for queen." Sherona's heart began to race wildly. Queen, Her? King Vegeta smiled kindly at her, "You can go now, I'll make my decision tonight, and send word to you in the morning." Sherona bowed deeply her right hand to her heart. She turned sharply on her heels and walked proudly towards the door, her head held high. This attitude did not go unnoticed by the king. _Such an iron will! She has the heart of a queen, this little one._

Sherona tossed and turned throughout the night. She couldn't stop thinking about the king. She still remembered the first time she met him. He was a prince back then. She was 14 and he was nearly 18. He was very handsome! She had to fight him in order to prove herself strong enough to receive training from a powerful master. He was tough. But she was faster. She was actually able to beat him after many hours of warring him down. She remembered that during the fight he had pinned her to the ground and stolen a kiss. That was her first kiss! Sherona pressed her fingers to her lips at the memory of it. She had never been touched, like that, by any other man. She sighed with pleasure at the thought that she could soon feel those lips again.

The next morning, Sherona was awakened by the sound of things being moved in her room. Two alien women were moving her things into the hall. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!" she shouted. The girls whirled around frightened. "We were told to move your things into the king's quarters, my lady," stated the taller of the two. Sherona stared at them in bewilderment, "The king's quarters?" she asked. "Yes, he doesn't want you to have to worry about anything after the wedding." Sherona's eyes got as big as saucers, "Y-you mean I-I'm g-gonna be q-queen!" They nodded and smiled in unison. Just then, Lucrin came through the door, "Sherona I need you to get up we have a lot of things to go over before tonight." Sherona got up from her bed, "Just give me a minute, let me get dressed." Lucrin looked her over. She was wearing nothing but a blue cut off tank top and some underwear. _Damn she looks good!_, he thought to himself. He continued to watch her lustfully as she slipped on some spandex shorts and put on her boots. When she was dressed they left her apartment and headed for the tailors.

The tailor was a lovely young woman. She wasn't a saiyan though. She had pinkish skin and long wavy red hair. She wore a very nice red power suit that flattered her coloring nicely. She smiled sweetly as Lucrin and Sherona entered. "Welcome my lady," she bowed. She looked back at Lucrin, "I take it this is the woman the king chose as his bride?" Lucrin nodded. "Sherona this is Sophia, she'll be making your wedding dress," Lucrin reassured Sherona. Sophia led the bride to be into a room lined with mirrors. Sherona was made to stand on stool while Sophia took some measurements. Lucrin stood by the door and jotted down some notes on his clipboard. "So, I guess I passed my physical, huh?" Sherona smiled cunningly. "Yes you did." A smile came to Lucrin's face, "you should've seen the king's face when he found out you weren't lying to him about being a virgin. Ha ha, it was priceless!," he chuckled. "Was it that hard to believe?" asked Sherona. Lucrin smirked, "You have no idea." After what seemed like forever, Sherona and Lucrin left the tailors and went out for lunch.

They went to a place called Kakorotto's, a very popular restaurant that served pretty much everything. "After they got their food, Lucrin went over some last minute details he needed for the ceremony. "Is there anyone in particular you want me to invite?"

"My crew of course! I wouldn't dream of not inviting them." Lucrin nodded and jotted the info down on his clipboard. "What about your family? I mean you must have some family left?" Sherona lowered her eyes, "No, I have no one. They were all killed in battle." Lucrin placed his hand on Sherona's comfortingly, "Don't be sad. Be happy for them. Remember that a death in battle is the greatest honor a man can achieve in his life."

She shot him vicious gaze, "What would a pencil-pusher like **you** know about honor! You've never spent a day out on the battlefield! You don't know what its like to watch your comrades die!" Sherona felt a sharp pain in her hand as Lucrin's grip tightened. "I know my fare share of tragedy, I assure you!, _My Lady_" he growled darkly, his face hidden in shadow beneath his bangs. He calmly released her hand from his crushing grip. She held her hand and rubbed it, trying to make her blood flow through her veins again. He looked at her kindly, " I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you." "No, I'm fine. Why did you do that?" she asked. Lucrin turned his gaze away from her, "I might just be the one person who knows just what you're going through." Sherona smiled at him, it was a comforting thought.

After lunch, they went back to the palace so Sherona could start getting ready for the ceremony. Lucrin sent her with another servant girl who took her to the bath. It was a huge room with an enormous tub in the middle of it. All kinds of oils and exotic perfumes lined the walls. As part of the Saiyan marriage custom, the bride would go through a cleansing period. In which, she would bathe in oils and perfumes until the time of the ceremony. As in most royal weddings, it would be held on the night of the full moon when the moon reaches its highest point in the night sky. To prevent transformations, the ceremony would take place inside the thrown room, which was coated with a brute wave deflective material.

Just moments before the ceremony was to begin, the king was just leaving his quarters. As he went through the door he swung his cape over his shoulder and fastened it to his royal ceremonial armor. He met up with Lucrin in the hall. "Are you nervous your highness?" asked Lucrin. "No, why would I be nervous?" asked King Vegeta. "Well you are about to bind yourself to this woman forever" replied Lucrin. The king began to sweat, "…Ok now I'm nervous." At that time, Sherona appeared in the hallway just outside the thrown room doors. King Vegeta nearly fainted. She was absolutely ravishing! Her gown was a white, kimono stile dress with a red sash. In her hair she wore a cherry blossom. And with the fine make up she wore, the already gorgeous Sherona had been transformed into a goddess! "Is everything ready my king?" asked Sherona. "Yes of course, my dear" said the king as he took her small hand into his large ones. Sherona's heart beat wildly when the doors swung open. The king led her down the isle, there had to be two thousand people there! When they reached the priest they stood hand in hand as he chanted in the old Saiyan language. Now time for the joining of souls ritual. The king was handed a knife. He sliced the flesh of his hand, showing no sign of pain on his face, and poured the crimson blood into a golden grail. Then he handed the knife to Sherona, who did the same. They both sipped from the grail. Sherona hand to fight to keep from throwing up, but she held it together long enough to swallow the horrid concoction. She knew that this was the most important part of the ceremony, for it is said that when you drink the blood of your lover your minds and souls are forever linked forming a bond that can never be broken. The wedding was now nearly complete all that was left was for Vegeta to kiss his bride. As soon as the priest gave the go ahead he pulled her close to him and kissed her full on the lips. Sherona nearly collapsed in his arms! When they pulled away he reached over to a satin pillow that was sitting on the alter and lifted up his mighty sword, the sacred King's Blade (mentioned in my other story, My Goddess,) touching either side of her shoulders, he proclaimed Sherona queen of all Saiyans!

The ceremony finally over, the king led his new queen to their quarters to finalize the marriage, if you know what I mean. As Sherona walked slowly into the room she was met with the startling sight of what looked like a honeymoon sweet. With wine, candles, and flower petals scattered all over the place. _You've got to be freaking kidding me! _She looked to the King who had a petrified scowl on his face. "What the hell did they do to my room! Do they think this some fucking honeymoon sweet at the holiday inn!" He roared. Sherona relaxed some._ Thank god! _Vegeta held his wife's hand and kissed it, "I apologize, love. I'll go get this straitened out, in the mean time, why don't you go slip into something a little more suitable. I bought you something special. It's over on that table. I'll be right back. He quickly left her and went hunting for the poor soul who was responsible for making him look like a love sick pansy. Sherona went over to the table Vegeta had mentioned and opened her present. Inside was an elegant, silk gown. She was surprised, she was expecting something way skimpier. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror. _The things almost completely see through!_

A few moments later Vegeta returned. Sherona smiled when she saw the longing look on the big king's face. He grabbed her in his arms and let his hands travel all over her body. "I can't wait to take you tonight, onna. I'm gonna bang your freaking brains out." He whispered playfully in her ear. Sherona nearly bolted out the door! She was already scared enough! Why the hell did he have to say something like that! Vegeta saw the worried expression on her face and began to laugh, "Ha ha ha, I was just playing, love, I'll go easy on you tonight since it's your first time and everything." Sherona let out a sigh of relief. Vegeta draped his cape around her, "My servants are coming in to clean up this mess it'll only take a few minutes."

After the servants cleaned the room and left, the pair returned to their room. Vegeta lifted Sherona in his massive arms and carried her over to the bed. He kissed her passionately on the lips. Then made his way down her neck as he started to remove her gown. When her clothes were gone he removed his own. They made love all through the night and into the early hours of the day. Finally Vegeta collapsed and rested his head on Sherona's bosom and stroked the fair skin of her belly. She was dripping in sweat and her breathing was heavy. He looked up at her face. She looked exhausted. "Are you alright? I didn't go too hard on you did I?" She smiled weakly at him, and started running her fingers through his hair. "I'm fine. I'm just tired. I'm going to sleep now if that's alright with you my king." A big smile came to Vegeta's face, "Sweet dreams my little vixen."

He lay there with his head on her chest as she slept. He listened to the steady rhythm of her heart. He basked in the warmth of her body. He breathed deeply taking in her lovely scent. Vegeta stared at her sleeping face. _There's something different about this one. I've been with countless woman, yet none of them compare to her. Could it be that I'm falling in love with her?_

Next on Sherona: Married life is bliss for Sherona! Until a certain lizard shows up.

This tragedy is quickly unfolding!

Next Chapter: Here in the garden, evil lurks.

**Please Review! If you don't Baby Veggie won't love you no more! **


	3. In the Garden, Evil Lurks

In the garden, evil lurks

(Thanks to all who reviewed! Veggie gives you all a big slobbery kiss! Keep reviewing and he'll give you a cookie!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! I will someday but not today!**

**(WARNING: This chapter may make you throw up a little from fluffiness) **

Sherona walked around the palace, humming happily. She has been queen for nearly six months, everyday more wonderful than the last. The king was a lot more affectionate than she had imagined he'd be. They spent almost all day with each other, except when he was dealing with Lord Freeza's business. Even when they were both tired from their royal duties, they would find the time for romance. But even though Sherona was happy in her new life, she often found it boring in the palace. Because she had yet to conceive an heir for the king, she was forbidden to fight or even train! So when she wasn't with the king she didn't have anything to do.

Today King Vegeta was assigning missions to the purging teams. Sherona decided she'd explore the palace, she had yet to see all of it. She was walking down a corridor she had never seen before. It was dark and the walls were bare. This place seemed so bleak when compared to the rest of the palace. As she passed a door she peered inside. Lucrin was sitting on a bed, his chest was bare and he was sweating and panting, as if he'd been running. Sherona noticed that he had shaved and his hair was down, he seemed much younger than his actual age of forty, now that his beard was gone. She entered warily, " Lucrin are you ok?" Lucrin jumped, startled, and shot to his feet, "What are you doing in here!?" he asked, shouting. Sherona stepped back, surprised by his ferocity, "What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" Lucrin's eyes narrowed, "I'm fine. Now, GET OUT!" he pointed at the door. Sherona was beginning to get annoyed, "Fine!" she turned to leave, but turned back around when she heard a noise coming from the bed. Her eyes widened, there on the bed was a raven-haired beauty, wrapped up in the crisp white sheet. The girl sighed and twisted in the bed. Sherona shot a surprised glance at Lucrin, "Lucrin are you having an affair?" she asked. Lucrin sighed and rubbed some sweat off his face with his hand, "You have to be married to have an affair", he whispered sadly. Sherona was shocked. Lucrin, a handsome forty-year-old had yet to find a wife! "Oh Lucrin, I- I'm sorry. I thought you were married. Vegeta said you had a mate." Lucrin gazed at her with empty eyes, "I- I used to. A long time ago." He stared at the beautiful woman in his bed, "Believe me this was not planed at all. I was just so lonely! I needed someone to be with. She offered herself to me and I accepted. It's nothing more than that. There are no feelings behind my actions." Sherona glared at him, "In other words this poor girl is nothing but a booty call!" Lucrin started to twiddle his thumbs, "I wouldn't call it that. It's more of a hook up." He said, blushing wildly. Just then the girl awoke and shot up in bed, "Lucrin?" she looked up at him, her dark eyes warm and cheerful. Then she saw the elegant woman standing beside him! She pulled the covers around herself and got to her feet. She dropped to the floor on her knees, "Y-your highness!" It was then that Sherona recognized the girl, she was the servant girl who was in charge of the wine! Sherona smiled as kindly as she could, "what's your name child?" The girl lifted herself from the floor, "I'm Ruby, I work here in the palace." Sherona continued to smile, though her anger was starting to get to her, "I know I remember you." Ruby smiled. Sherona grabbed a hold of Lucrin's ear and pulled him out into the hallway. "OW, OW, OW," Lucrin whined. "Lucrin, do you know how old that girl is!" Lucrin stared at her blankly, "She told me she was twenty one. Why?" Lucrin rubbed her temples, "She lied! She's only sixteen! She was only working for us for the summer! You Idiot!" Lucrin wanted to crawl in a corner and die, "Y-you mean I just had sex with a minor!" Sherona wanted to slap the snot out of him, "Yes! You did! You dirty old man!" Ruby came into the hallway fully dressed in her jeans and a rock and roll tee shirt from some rock band Sherona had never heard of. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, "See you later, lover," she winked at him as she passed him by. When Ruby was out of sight Sherona punched Lucrin in the arm, "How does it feel to take the innocence of a little girl! You pervert!" Lucrin rubbed his sore arm, "Believe me, Ruby's innocence wasn't an issue. I know at least twelve guards that will vouch for that."

Later on, Sherona sat in her room reading a book about expectant mother-hood that Vegeta had given her. She was speed reading an article about breast-feeding when the king entered the room. She threw down the book and ran into his strong embrace. He kissed her and held her tight. When they pulled away, she looked up into his eyes and saw that they were filled with joy and excitement. _Vegeta, I've only been married to you for six months and already I can read you like a book! _"What did you do?" she asked coyly.

He smiled, "How do you do that?" She pressed her body against his seductively and ran her hand down his chest, "I'm your wife. I know you better than anyone." He held her hand and kissed it. "I have a surprise for you. Come with me." He dragged her down a bunch of hallways towards the back of the palace. Finally they came to a beautifully crafted door. He handed her a key, "Go ahead open it up and go inside." She smiled as she turned the key and opened the door. When she saw it her eyes filled with tears. She felt tears cascade down her face for the first time in years. The room was a garden, filled wall to wall with flowers, trees, grass, and plants of every shape and size. She could feel the warmth of the sun and looked up. The sealing was opened up, letting sunlight and fresh air in, so it was just like being outside. He stepped up behind her and put his arms around her waste, "I've noticed that you miss the outdoors, so I brought the outdoors to you. I had plants imported from all across the universe. It's been a real pain hiding this from you for the past six months." Sherona couldn't take it anymore! This was the most romantic thing the king had ever done! She threw herself into his arms and kissed him ravenously, like if they ever stopped they would cease to breathe. She pulled him to the ground and they made love right there under the beautiful Cherrie- blossom trees.

They lied under the trees wrapped in each other's arms. King Vegeta was staring into the open sky while Sherona was lost in her own thoughts. _I feel sort of strange. Something's different this time. I've never felt this way before. I feel so warm inside. _Suddenly a voice came on the intercom on the far wall. "Sir, Lord Freeza has just arrived. He wishes to have an audience with you." Stated a guard. Sherona and Vegeta leaped to their feet and rushed to get dressed. They hurriedly ran down the halls to the thrown room to meet Freeza. They walked through the door as comely as possible. As they entered, Sherona caught sight of Freeza, he was sitting in King Vegeta's thrown, like it was his own. His goons, Zarbon and Quadoria were standing by his side. Freeza motioned for Vegeta to come before him. King Vegeta stood before the thrown. Freeza nodded towards Zarbon, and Zarbon gave the king a kick in the stomach sending him flying down the red carpet. Sherona ran over to her husband and helped him to his feet. After checking to make sure he was all right she marched up to Zarbon and slapped him hard across the face. Freeza's beady little eyes grew huge at the raven beauty's bold move. "How dare you lay a hand on the king of all Saiyans, you pansy ass freak!" Sherona yelled at Zarbon, who was rubbing his reddening face. Then Sherona turned her rage against Freeza himself, "AND YOU! Show some respect to the king! We may work for you but that gives you no right to treat him like a dog!" Freeza glared towards the king, "King Vegeta, you better learn to control your woman, before she gets into trouble." King Vegeta's eyes filled with fear. He ran to Sherona and pulled her away from Freeza. King Vegeta whispered in her ear, "Don't talk that way towards Freeza, Sherona." "Someone needs to tell that ugly lizard off! He's pushed us around long enough if you ask me." She whispered back. King Vegeta looked at her, his fear evident, "Please, Sherona, I don't want to lose you." Sherona sighed, there was no use arguing. She knew that he was only thinking of her safety. He led her towards the door and told her to go to their quarters to wait for him. She left, just as he said, happy to be out of the presence of that horrible creature named Freeza.

Hours later, Sherona laid in bed, alone, holding her stomach. _What the hell is wrong with me! It's like my insides are on fire!_ She twisted and groaned in agony at the burning pain in her lower abdomen. She felt the urge to vomit and ran to the adjoining bathroom. She vomited in the toilet three or four times, before she felt better. She went to the sink and splashed her face with warm water. She heard a noise that sounded like someone entering her room. She looked into the room to see a very worried looking King standing by the bed. "Are you alright love?" She smiled weakly at him, "I'm fine. I'm still recovering from the sight of that thing we call Lord Freeza." He smiled but there was no joy behind it. Sherona frowned, "What's the matter with you?" King Vegeta took her by the hand, "Sherona I have some bad news. "Freeza is sending me on a high-risk mission. To planet Personia." Sherona gasped, "How long will you be gone?" The king sighed, sadly, " That's the worst part about the whole thing. It'll take me up to a year round trip." Sherona felt her anger consuming her, the burning in her stomach was getting more intense, " What! He can't do that! We've never been apart one day in the whole time we've been together! I can't go without you that long!" Vegeta pulled his wife close to him and held her close to his body, "I don't have a choice, love, he said that if I didn't he would kill you! I'm doing this for you!" Sherona began to weep uncontrollably._ How did I go from having no one at all to having someone like you!_

Freeza gave Vegeta one month before he was to leave for his mission. Since they had such little time to be together, they made the best of it, spending every waking moment together. Sherona didn't want to miss a minute of their quality time, so she ignored the pain. But eventually it became too much to bare. As they were walking along in the garden, talking about their plans for the future, Sherona suddenly collapsed. King Vegeta nearly had a heart attack! He scooped her up in his arms and raced her to the infirmary. He paced back and forth outside the infirmary for what seemed like years as he waited for the diagnosis. Finally the doctor brought him in for the diagnosis. The old man smiled cheerfully at the king, "The queen is pregnant, your majesty." Vegeta's jaw hit the floor! "But what about her illness? I've never seen a pregnant woman that ill!" The doctor nodded, "She has the worst case of morning sickness I've ever seen. But it will pass, I assure you. You should be happy. They say the worse the morning sickness is the more powerful the child will be." Vegeta smiled inwardly. "What about the burning sensation in her stomach? Is that normal?" The doctor nodded again, "Yes, it happens when the child starts to draw energy from the mother. The more severe the pain, the more power he absorbs. She probably started feeling the pain the moment the child was conceived. You have nothing to worry about sir, You're going to have a very powerful heir, I suspect." A big smirk came to the king's face, despite his worried heart. "Can I go see her?" "Yes, of course." The doctor replied happily. King Vegeta ran into the room where Sherona laid. He hugged her tenderly, not wanting to hurt her or his child. Sherona had tears running down her face. "I'm so happy Vegeta! We're going to have a baby! Thank the gods! I thought I was dying!" He stared at her lovingly, "I'm so glad you're alright!" he kissed her on the forehead. Sherona placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it lightly, she wasn't concerned with the pain anymore. The pain only meant that her baby was alive and well. "Vegeta, I'm worried about how I'm going to cope with all of this while your gone." He stroked her silky black hair and stared into her eyes, "No matter where I am. We are connected. You have a part of me in you. I don't want you to worry about me. Just focus on our child. Keep him safe. Help him grow stronger. I'll be back before you know it." Sherona smiled slightly, "Promise me you'll make it back before the birth of our child." Vegeta was unsure what to say, but as he gazed into the lovely depths of her obsidian eyes, he found the words. "I promise you my love. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She hugged him happily and kissed him on the cheek. Lucrin stood outside the infirmary room, staring at the happy parents to be. He smirked._ Congratulation Sherona, you finally have the family you've always wanted._ He walked away and faded into the shadows.

A week later, the day came when Vegeta was to leave for planet Personia. He hugged and kissed his wife goodbye. She kissed him passionately, not wanting to let him go. When she finally released him he made his way to his ship. Just as he was about to climb in he turned around and waved. Sherona waved at him and smiled, even though on the inside her heart was breaking. The king climbed into his ship and blasted off. Sherona watched her husband disappear into the distance. When he was completely out of view she broke down and wept, throwing herself into Lucrin's arms. He comforted her as best he could. He hated to see her so heartbroken. "It's ok Sherona. The king will keep his promise to you. He wouldn't miss the birth of his heir for anything. Until he returns, I vow to protect you with my life."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next on Sherona: A mother's origins**

Sherona's dark past is revealed. What will happen when she finds out she's really not alone in the world?

**Please Review!**

**If you do Veggie will give you a cookie!**

**And**

**He only shares his cookies with people he likes.**


	4. A mother's origins

A Mother's Origin's 

(Thanks to all who reviewed! Veggie loves you so much, he wants to give you all a cookie! Veggie walks over to all of the reviewers and gives them a cookie and a kiss on the cheek. He keeps repeating, "cookie, cookie, cookie!" over and over again.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Sherona sat in the little wooden swing, she had just had put up, in her garden. She swung gently back and forth, enjoying the beautiful day. She felt a strange sensation and her hands shot up to her now very swollen belly. The baby was kicking again! She loved it when he did that! Even though she had never found out what sex the baby was she had a feeling it was a boy. No little girl is that much of a pain in the ass! She was now nearly 9 months pregnant. Due to go any day. King Vegeta has yet to return. They stay in touch through relaying messages using their scouters. She missed him so much! The first few weeks were the worst! Lucrin had been a great help and comfort through it all. If she didn't know better, she could swear he thought it was his kid on the way! He took care of her every need and more. He did all of the things the fathers usually do for their wives when they're pregnant, like driving to the supermarket at 1:00 am to pick up a can of peanut-butter and Oreos. She didn't know what she would have done without him.

Lucrin was a mystery to her. He was a true loner. Whenever he wasn't needed he'd disappear into the shadows of the palace, but when you needed him he was there. Where he went in his spare time Sherona had no idea. She knew that sometimes he'd go on a date with Ruby (much to her annoyance!) but that was very rare. Once, she started getting cravings for some spicy ramen, which she hates spicy food, but they were all out so she was going to get Lucrin to run to town. She couldn't find him anywhere! The man hardly ever left the castle, and there's only but so many places you can hide in the palace. After she had been searching for about an hour she reluctantly went down the barren hallway again, to check if she had overlooked him. Just as she was about to go into his room, Lucrin appeared out of the darkness. Sherona's heart jumped into her throat! It must have scared the baby too, because he was moving all kinds of ways in there!

Sherona snapped out of her daydream at the sound of Lucrin's voice on the intercom. (He has a slight British accent) "Sherona, its time for you to get dressed! Your guests are beginning to arrive! Sherona stopped swinging, "What guests?" Lucrin sounded nervous, "Didn't I tell you your baby shower was today." Sherona felt like punching him, "No! You didn't tell me!"

Sherona rushed to the royal chambers to get dressed. She picked out a very cute dress. It was off white with lace straps and a yellow bow just under the bust. It was long enough to hit Sherona's ankles. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail with a yellow ribbon and slipped on some shoes. Once she was dressed she dashed, as fast as a pregnant lady can, to the party.

Sherona felt very uncomfortable, She didn't know anybody there. There were no men there, except Lucrin. She didn't have any female friends. Everyone that was there, were old "acquaintances" of Vegeta. They gave great gifts though! Two models were speaking to her as she tried to mingle, "You are such a lucky woman." Said the girl in the black cocktail dress, "You know, Vegeta and I had a bit of a fling once. He was a really great kisser." "That's not the only thing he was good at." Replied the other in the skimpy red dress. Sherona didn't know how to reply to that. Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a lovely girl, about her age, wearing a simple, royal blue, dress, standing nervously behind her. "Can I help you?" asked Sherona. The girl bowed, "Your highness, my name is Ceda, I've traveled a long way to meet you." Sherona smiled at her, "Pleased to meet you." Ceda looked around nervously, "I have something very important to tell you. You may not believe me, but I think you need to know." Sherona nodded, "What is it?" "I know your mother." Replied Ceda hesitantly. Sherona shook her head in disbelief, "No, you couldn't know her. She's dead. She was killed by the Ginyu Force when I was six years old." "You don't understand. Shera and Ronin were not your real parents. My Aunt Hera is your real mother! She was very young when she gave birth to you. She felt you'd be better off with those soldiers, she wanted you to have a good family." Ceda explained. Sherona's eyes narrowed, "You must be mistaken. I have no family other than my husband and this child. Please leave." Sherona began to walk off. "I am not mistaken! I'd know his face anywhere!" shouted Ceda. Sherona stopped dead in her tracks. _Perhaps I should look into this._ "D-does she want to see me?" asked Sherona over her shoulder. "No. But I think you need to meet her." Replied Ceda. "Very well. Come here tomorrow at noon. You will take me to her." Sherona ordered. Ceda bowed again, "Yes my lady."

Sherona sat on her bed looking through her family photos. She found one of her as a baby, Shera and Ronin were walking hand in hand, Ronin was carrying her on his shoulders, behind them was the Shrine of Ooza, the moon goddess, which they cared for. She studied their faces and her own. Then came to a shocking realization, "T-they look nothing like me!" Ronin had black hair that stuck up everywhere, but it had a bluish tent to it, tan skin and he was about six foot- four inches tall. Shera had dark brown hair that came down to her shoulders, pale skin and she was about six feet tall. And both of them had dark brown eyes. Sherona's eyes were black, Her hair was long, black, and strait, she had a v shaped hairline, olive skin, and she was only five foot- four. There was no possible way they could be her biological parents!

Lucrin was unsure about the whole thing, "Are you sure you want to go, Sherona, this could be a con to get your money." Sherona shook her head, "No, I think its true. I always thought it was strange that my parents were so big compared to me." Lucrin took her by the hand and held it tightly, "Sherona, I just don't want you to get hurt. All this stress can't be good on the baby either." Sherona looked deeply into the black depths of Lucrin's eyes, "I have to do this, Lucrin. I want to know were I came from." Lucrin let out a worried sigh, "Then let me come with you. I'm not going to let you go alone." Sherona smiled brightly, "Lucrin, what would I do without you?" Lucrin smiled back, "You'd be lost."

Ceda picked them up in her hover car at noon and drove towards the northern forest. After hours of driving, Lucrin couldn't take it anymore, "Why can't we just fly to this woman's house? It be a lot faster." Ceda kept her eyes fixed forward, "This is bandit country. If we fly we'll be easier to spot." They drove for six hours before they finally reached Ceda's house. It was very small, with fields all around it, it was basically a farm. As they pulled up a man with jet-black, shaggy hair and beard looked up from his plow. Ceda jumped out of the car and ran towards the man, "Daddy! I'm home!" Ceda's father chewed on the piece of straw in his mouth, "Ceda, who's those city folk with ya?" Lucrin and Sherona walked up behind her. "Daddy, this is Queen Sherona and her advisor Lucrin. You remember Sherona don't you daddy?" He stared at her for a moment. His mouth dropped in disbelief, "Y-you're Hera's kid!" She smiled warmly, "So, I've been told." His eyes narrowed, "You look just like your father." Just then the door of the small house opened and a small saiyaness with long dark brown hair and warm brown eyes, wrapped in a brown cloak stepped out. "Conan? Conan is there something wrong?" asked the little woman. "Hera, your _daughter_ is here to see you." Hera's eyes grew wide in terror as she caught sight of Sherona. Sherona didn't notice this and walked over to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Sherona. Are you really my mother?" She was shocked to see that Hera was even smaller than she was, barely over five feet tall! She looked very young. She saw that Hera's eyes were filling with tears, "Y-you look just like…your father." Hera stuttered. "That's what you people keep saying! Where the heck is he? I want to meet him." Hera tightened her grip on her cloak, "Look at you. You're going to have a baby. Has it really been that long?" Sherona brought her hands to her stomach, "Yep, I'm due any day now." Hera started towards the house, "You must have a lot of questions for me. Please come in." Sherona followed Hera into the house.

They sat across from each other in the living room. Hera still looked sad and frightened to Sherona. Hera removed her cloak. She was wearing a brown dress that covered every inch of her body. Around her neck, Sherona noticed a yin-yang necklace. Hera kept fiddling with it. "So, um, what can you tell me about my father?" asked Sherona. Hera's eyes narrowed, "Trust me, the less you know about him the better."

Sherona touched her hand comfortingly, "Please, I have to know were I came from." Hera slapped her hand away, "Don't touch me!" she shouted, tears running down her face. Sherona was shocked. Hera cradled herself in her arms and rocked back and forth, "I'm sorry, but you look too much like him. When I look at you it's like staring him in the face." "What the heck did he do that was so horrible? That would make you hate me for looking like him!" demanded Sherona. Hera began to cry even more, "I don't hate you! I-I'm scared of you!" she shouted through her sobs. Sherona's eyes widened, "What did he do, Hera?" Hera clinched her necklace, "He raped me." Sherona's eyes grew even wider, "WHAT!" Hera continued, "His name was Scorn the bandit. He ripped me from my family and dragged me into the desert, where he raped me." Sherona was speechless. "He is an evil man. He took everything from me!" "I-I'm the result of a rape!" Sherona's heart was racing. Hera's gaze fell to the floor, "Not exactly." Sherona was confused, "What do you mean, not exactly?" Hera wiped some tears from her face, "He didn't release me right away. I lived with him and his posse for a whole year. The beginning was absolute hell. He raped me over and over again until my spirit finally broke and I stopped fighting him altogether. As the weeks passed I saw a change in him. He stopped abusing me. Sometimes he would just lie next to me and watch me sleep. He started showing kindness towards me. Overtime I found myself falling in love. One day he asked me to stay with him, to be his mate. He swore to me that he would give up his villainous ways for me. And like a fool I believed him and let him claim me." She pulled back her hair to reveal a pair of bite marks on her neck (nipping ritual). "I loved him and I wanted to stay with him, but a part of me longed to return to my family. He realized this and allowed me to visit them for three days. I was so happy! The next day as I was leaving the camp, he handed this necklace to me. He said it was a gift to symbolize our love. I was the yin; he was the yang. I swore to him I would never take it off. After I returned to my home it was discovered that I was pregnant. I told them everything that had happened. I told them that although I loved them, I had to return. My father was furious at me when he found out I had feelings for Scorn. He and my mother disowned me. The only one who stayed by me was my brother, Conan. I stayed home through the pregnancy. Then the day you were born I caught a glimpse of Scorn. He was standing outside up on the cliff, just above the valley, wearing his fir cloak out in the rain. I wrapped you in a blanket and carried you out to him. He couldn't have cared less about you! He slapped me in the face and called me a stupid, conniving, little bitch for not returning. He threatened to kill us both if we ever left the valley. I thought he had changed, but it was all a lie, he's still the same evil bastard who raped me when I was only fourteen years old! The next day I met a couple who had just lost a baby boy, I gave you to them. I felt that they could keep you safe and give you a good life. I haven't left this house since then. Every now and again I see him watching me from the cliff. I live everyday cringing in fear because of him!" Sherona felt sorry for her. "Did you ever think of me? It must have been hard to give me away to total strangers." Hera looked away, "The truth is I didn't want to keep you after what he did to me. Every time I looked at you the hatred in my heart grew. You look so much like him, I couldn't bare to even look at you." Sherona's eyes narrowed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! She slapped Hera hard across the face sending her crashing to the floor. "How could you! How could you give me away just because I look like someone you hate! It's your own damn fault for sleeping with a criminal! I spent eight years on the streets because you were _afraid!_" Hera noticed water pooling around Sherona's feet. Her eyes widened, "S-Sherona! Your water just broke!" she exclaimed. Sherona gripped her belly as the first painful contraction came. Lucrin heard the commotion and ran inside. Sherona could barely stand, "Lucrin the baby's coming!" He ran to her side and scooped her up in his arms, "Don't worry your highness, I'll get you to the hospital as soon as I can." Hera's eyes got as big as saucers, "Your Highness?" Lucrin nodded, "Your daughter is queen Sherona of the saiyans. With that Lucrin flew off towards the city, desperate to get the queen to safety before the royal birth.

High in the evening sky, a ship is speeding towards planet Vegetasei. As he comes into port the man gets out and looks around. The docking bay was unusually empty, "Where the hell is everyone? Not that I was expecting a parade or anything." The king walked through the halls of the palace. It was abandoned! He entered his chamber to find Lucrin rummaging through his wives' underwear. "What the hell are you doing?" Lucrin shot up, holding a pair of panties in his hand. The king cocked an eyebrow and crossed his massive arms in front of his chest. "King Vegeta!" Lucrin exclaimed. "I was just getting some clothes for Sherona." He ran over to the king and pushed him out into the hallway. Vegeta had no idea what the hell was going on, "Lucrin, what the hell is happening around here?" Lucrin kept shoving him towards the infirmary, "Sherona is in labor!"

Sherona screamed as another contraction surged through her body. She was thrashing around violently. The doctors had to recruit some guards to hold her down. They almost had to stand on top of her to keep her stable! "Calm down, your highness! You must calm down so we can deliver the baby." Said the doctor calmly. Sherona grabbed him by the throat, her sharp nails digging into his flesh, "Get this little mother fucker out of me!" (Sorry about the language. I don't speak like that, but I couldn't think of anything else for her to say.) King Vegeta came into the room just in time to rescue the doctor from Sherona's clutches. Sherona relaxed the minute she saw him. He came to her side and took her by the hand. She looked into his eyes lovingly, "I didn't think you were going to make it." He smiled, "I promised you didn't I?" he kissed her forehead lightly. It was soon time for her to start pushing. The doctor got into position, "Ok, your highness, I can already see the head. On the count of three I need you to push as hard as you can, all right? Sherona gripped Vegeta's hand tightly and nodded. "One…two…Three!" Sherona pushed with all of her might. King Vegeta's hand was about to snap in half, but he hardly noticed. His attention was on the doctor as he caught a small saiyan his arms. There was silence. The baby was not breathing. The doctor rushed the newborn over to the examination table. Sherona stared at them as they worked on him. Her eyes filled with terror, "What's wrong with him? Why isn't he crying?!" tears ran down her face. Then a small cry echoed through the room. Both parents gave a sigh of relief. Kira, who worked as a midwife, wrapped the baby in a warm blue blanket and brought him over to meet his parents. Kira handed him to Sherona. The moment she laid eyes on that child she fell in love. He was so beautiful! He had his father's signature flame hairstyle, but it was jet black like hers and he had her olive toned skin. The prince let out a murmur and opened his eyes, they were big and black like his hers, but at the same time they held that arrogant regal appearance, trademark Vegeta. She held him close to her heart and kissed his face. King Vegeta watched him proudly. She looked up at the king, "What shall we name him?" she asked him. "Vegeta of course!" he stated without missing a beat. Sherona laughed at him, " Vegeta it is."

Lucrin watched the happy family through the window outside the birthing room. He smiled brightly, "Welcome to the world, little prince. I have a feeling you're going to have one hell of a life."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Time: Motherhood**

**Sherona is a new mother. And she is loving it! King Vegeta feels neglected. Freeza rears his ugly head again and Veggie shows off his true potential. Lots and lots of Veggie!**

**Please Read and Review! If you do Veggie will dance for you if you do!**


	5. Motherhood

Motherhood

(Thanks to all who reviewed! Just like I promised Veggie is going to dance for you: Veggie shakes his little booty to "Dance, dance" by fall out boy.)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ. I only own Sherona and all the other characters I made up.**

Sherona lay still in the hospital bed staring at her tiny son's innocent face. King Vegeta sat at her side, a big grin on his face. All of a sudden the heart monitor began to beep loudly and Sherona's eyes rolled back into her head. Her body went limp. King Vegeta snatched Veggie before he fell to the floor. The sudden movements made him start screaming. King Vegeta's eyes were wide with terror at the possibility that he had just lost his dear wife. The doctors rushed in, shoving the king aside as if he were a commoner. "Doctor, doctor what's happening to her!" The old man ordered two orderlies to take the King into the waiting room. As he was pushed into the hall, Vegeta saw the doctor begin CPR.

King Vegeta paced the floor of the waiting room, stroking his beard anxiously. Lucrin sat in a chair, holding baby veggie. Both men were nervous about Sherona's sudden collapse. The doctor entered the waiting room. King Vegeta stopped his pacing to hear what the doctor had to say. "Sire, we were able to revive Lady Sherona. It turns out she was bleeding far more than we had initially thought. We caught it in time though. As soon as she's stable enough to be moved, we'll take her to the rejuvenation tanks. She'll be as good as new in no time at all." The doctor smiled. King Vegeta ran his hand through his hair, "Thank the gods! I thought I'd lost her!" Lucrin smiled, relieved to hear Sherona was alright. Veggie yawned sweetly. "What about the child? What should I do with him?" asked the king. "Oh, well you can leave him in the nursery. We'll take care of him for you." Vegeta shook his head, "No, I'm his father. I'll take care of him until his mother is well again."

The next day, King Vegeta sat at his desk, assigning purging missions. Veggie slept peacefully in the cradle at his side. Vegeta glanced over at his son, _he's probably exhausted from running me ragged last night._ As if on cue, the little prince started screaming at the top of his lungs. _He's got some powerful lungs for a little guy, I'll give him that!_ Vegeta pressed the intercom button on his desk, "Kira, please come get the prince. I believe the child is in need of nourishment. Kira entered the room and took the baby out of his crib. She held him close to her chest, so that he could hear her heart beat. He stopped crying in an instant. "Hush now little one. We're going to get you some food right now." She cooed. She took the prince into the nursery to be fed, leaving the king to his work. It wasn't long before he was interrupted yet again. Vegeta heard the door open he looked up to see Freeza and his henchmen in the doorway. King Vegeta got up from his desk, "Lord Freeza, I wasn't expecting you." He said with as little emotion as possible. Freeza smiled darkly, "I heard that your mate has produced an heir. Is that true?" Vegeta's eyebrows knitted together, _damn! He knows about the boy! _"Yes, my son, was born yesterday afternoon." A strange smile appeared on Freeza's face, "I do so love babies! I would love it if you would show him to me, Vegeta." King Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Follow me. He's in the nursery." He said hesitantly. Vegeta led them to the infirmary nursery where baby Vegeta was being fed by a machine. King Vegeta motioned towards his son with a wave of his hand, "Lord Freeza, may I introduce, Prince Vegeta no Ouji, heir to the Saiyan thrown." Freeza glared at the child, his red eyes ablaze. "He's smaller than I had expected from you." He observed. "What is his power level?" Zarbon pressed a button on the side of his scouter, "It's 200, Lord Freeza." Freeza grinned, "ah, very strong in deed! I'm impressed!" King Vegeta smirked, "Thank you. He's everything I wanted in an heir and more. I'm very proud of him." Freeza's smile disappeared, "Where's his mother? I'd like to congratulate her majesty on a job well done." The king began to sweat, "The birthing was very difficult for her. She's recovering in the rejuvenation tank." Freeza shot him an evil glare, "I don't believe you! She's a warrior! It couldn't have been that difficult for her! You're just trying to protect her from me!" It actually wasn't far from the truth, "I'm not a liar, my lord. I can show you if you'd like." Freeza nodded, "Very well, show me." King Vegeta led him to the rejuvenation room. Before they entered, "Uh… can Zarbon and Quidoria wait here." Freeza cocked his head, "Why?" Vegeta's nerves were about to snap, "you are aware that you can not wear clothing inside the tanks, right?" Freeza stared at him like he was stupid, "Yes, but I don't see why Zarbon and Quidoria have to stay out here." There was no use arguing with him. Vegeta opened the doors. The room was lined with tanks. At the center was the one that held the lovely queen. She floated in the life giving water, her long raven hair dancing around her, gracefully. Zarbon and Quidoria stared lustfully at the woman's bare skin. They chuckled and whispered dirty things to each other. King Vegeta glared at them dangerously. They stopped immediately, fearing for their lives. Freeza approached Sherona's tank. He studied her for a moment, his deadly eyes traveling her perfect body. "Drain the tank." He ordered. Vegeta's fists clinched, "What! You can't do that! She's not fully healed yet!" Freeza glared at the king, "I don't care. I came all this way to speak to your queen, and I will not leave until I do, even if she's just inches away from death. Now drain the tank!" Vegeta did his best to contain his anger, "But?" Freeza waved his finger at Vegeta, "Now Vegeta, I am not a patient man. I suggest you do what I say now, before I lose my temper." He pointed his finger at Sherona's tank, "I'd hate to do something we'll both regret." Vegeta looked over to the scientists, "Do what he says." He ordered. The scientists pressed a button on a panel and the healing fluid began to drain from Sherona's tank. When the water was completely drained, Sherona came to rest at the bottom of the tank. She began to gasp and squirm uncomfortably, when she realized she wasn't getting any oxygen. She ripped the mask from her face and wearily sat up. King Vegeta rushed to his wife's aid. He removed his regal cape and draped it around her. She laid her head on his chest, "V-Vegeta? W-what are you?" He touched her lips with his finger, "Shhh, love, don't try to speak. You're still much too weak." She buried her face in his neck, "W-why did you remove me from the tank?" Vegeta held his wife in his arms, "Freeza is here. He wants to speak to you. I had no other choice." He whispered. He helped Sherona to her feet, supporting her up with his strong arms. "Lord Freeza, my wife will meet you in the conference room in a few minutes. She just needs a few minutes to prepare." He said firmly.

Fifteen minutes later, Sherona entered the conference room, dressed in a red kimono. She walked in with her head held high, even though her legs felt like butter and she was still in much pain. Freeza's chair was turned away from her, so she could not see him. "What is this about Freeza?" she asked her anger evident. Freeza chuckled as he turned his chair around. Terror struck the proud queen's heart as she caught sight of the little bundle in Freeza arms. It was her baby! Sherona felt like she was paralyzed, "Get your hands off him!" Freeza looked hurt, "Sherona you hurt my feelings. Do you really think I'd cause any harm to this precious child?" Sherona's turned fierce, "I wouldn't put it past you." Freeza chuckled deep in his throat, " you are a smart one, your highness." He ginned evily as he grabbed a hold of the baby's tail and dangled him in front of his stunned mother. Sherona started to lunge at him, but Zarbon and Quidoria grabbed her from behind and held her back. "Stop! You're hurting him!" she yelled frantically. Freeza smirked and tightened his grip on the infant's tail. Baby Vegeta screamed out in pain. Sherona struggled with her captors, "Freeza! You monster! Let him go!" Freeza didn't seem too worried, "Make me." Sherona bared her teeth, "I'm warning you! Let him go or I'll rip your throat out!" Freeza looked at amusingly, and tightened his grip even more. The baby's screams became deafening. Sherona couldn't take it any more. She powered up, red light engulfing her body. The force of her power made Zarbon and Quidoria fly back. Finally free, she lunged forward and tackled Freeza to the ground. She grabbed him by the throat and started choking him, her sharp fingernails digging into his pinkish skin. "Die, you ugly bastard, die!" she growled, her eyes wild. Zarbon rushed over and pulled her off of his master. She grabbed his arm and twisted it harshly. He howled in pain as a sickening snapping sound filled the room. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Sherona scanned the floor for her son, but she didn't see him. Freeza got to his feet, holding his neck with his left hand, "You stupid little bitch! I'll kill you for this!" He pointed at her and prepared to fire his death beam. Sherona prepared herself for death. But before he could fire the death beam a ki blast came out of no where and struck him in the chest, sending him flying across the room. Sherona looked up towards the direction the blast had come from. Her eyes widened, Prince Vegeta was flying in the air, he was surrounded with a blue aura, and smoke surrounded one of his chubby little fists. Sherona couldn't believe her eyes! Her infant son had saved her life! Freeza got up, holding his bleeding chest. He had a shocked expression on his ugly face. "T-that child! He actually hurt me! How did he get so powerful!" he yelled. Baby Vegeta powered down and flew awkwardly toward his mother. Sherona stretched out her arms and caught her baby. She held him close and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you little one. I owe you one." She whispered. Freeza glared defiantly at the twisted tyrant, "Freeza! Get a good look at my son! For his face will be the last thing you ever see in this world!" Freeza chuckled, "Don't tell me. You actually believe that that little runt is you super saiyan messiah!" Sherona nodded, "Just you wait Freeza. You'll see. Sherona smiled and turned to leave. Freeza was furious at her defiance, "How dare you! I didn't tell you that you could leave!" Without turning around Sherona stated, "You do not own me. I can do as I please." Freeza's eyes flashed dangerously, "I own all of you filthy apes! I am the most powerful being in the entire universe! All bow before me!" He laughed in his strangely feminine voice, "Even you, my pet!" He licked his lips, sinisterly. Sherona shot him a look of rage, "Why should I, the queen of all Saiyans, bow to a coward, like you?" Sherona left without bothering to wait for his answer.

Sherona went to the king and told him everything that happened. He was so proud of his son! But he was also afraid for his wife. Very few people defied Freeza and lived. Sherona paced around the royal chambers, "Vegeta, this is'nt good. Freeza saw what Veggie did. He could see him as a threat and have him killed!" King Vegeta lifted a hand to silence her, "Calm down. I'm more concerned about what is going to happen to you. I warned you not to speak that way to Freeza. Now if you can't control yourself, I'll be forced to take the baby away from you." Sherona backed away from him, "What! You wouldn't do that!" Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "I will if you don't stop putting yourself in danger over that brat." Sherona's eyes began to fill with tears, but she would not let them fall, "I can't believe you!" She ran from the room, and went to the baby's nursery. She sat in her rocking chair and stared at her tiny son's sleeping face. After a while she too fell into a deep sleep. Later on, King Vegeta entered the room. He found Sherona asleep in the chair. He picked up a blanket and draped it over her sleeping form. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sorry, my love. It's just that I'm afraid of losing you." He whispered.

A few months later not much has changed, except that Veggie has become a little more active. Sherona sat in her garden with Veggie on her lap. Lucrin stood at a distance, watching over them as usual. She picked a flower and held it up to Veggie's nose so he could smell it. He sniffed it and wrinkled his nose. He let out a tiny sneeze. Sherona lifted him into the air, "Awwww! You are so adorable!" He smiled brightly at her and waved his chubby fists in the air. She brought him close to her face and kissed him on the cheek. He giggled, sweetly. She laid him on the soft grass and blew on his belly, making him laugh hysterically. Sherona smiled at her sweet little prince, and flipped her hair over her right shoulder. It fell around Veggie's head and he grabbed hold of it. He started yanking on it, mischievously. Sherona pried the long strands of hair out of his fists and laughed at his pouting face. She tickled him on the sides of his belly, "You little trouble maker." A broad smile came across his innocent face. Sherona picked him up and got to her feet. She started to twirl round and round as flower petals danced around her. The little prince laughed as she twirled he thought it was hilarious that his mother was acting so silly. Sherona started to get dizzy and fell to the ground laughing. Veggie laid on her stomach, smiling happily. He hugged her around the neck tightly, affectionately. Sherona smiled warmly, "Awww, are you giving mommy some sugar? She kissed him on his cheeks, making him giggle. She sat him down on the grass and watched him play with the flowers. Once, he tore some grass from the ground and tried to eat it. Sherona rolled with laughter at the look on his little face it looked like he was saying _that tastes like shit!_ After hours of playing Sherona could tell he was getting tired. He was fighting to keep his eyes open. She picked him up and rocked him back and forth while she sang, "Sleep now little Veggie, let you're dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong you will be a king." He fell asleep in no time at all. She watched him sleep peacefully. A cheerful smile came to Sherona's lips. _Vegeta, my child, I love you so much! Sometimes I wonder how I lived all those years without you. I don't think I really did. It wasn't until I married your father that I truly started to feel alive. It brings a smile to my face when I think that I gave you life and you saved mine. You are a truly something special, Vegeta. I believe you are destined for great thing, my son. But remember that no matter where fate takes you, you will always be my baby._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Next on Sherona: ****Lucrin's Downfall**

**(Lucrin has a secret! What kind of skeleton's can this perfect gentlemen have in his closet? Is it possible that he could have an even darker past than Sherona? The next chapter is filled with, betrayal, romance, and tragedy.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT VEGGIE TO DO FOR YOU IN EXCHANGE FOR REVIEWING!**

(I couldn't think of anything. )


	6. Lucrin's Downfall

Lucrin's Downfall

(Thanks for the reviews! A special thanks to Dragonballgeek818 for her suggestion on Veggie's reviews reward. I love it! So here goes, Veggie comes out dressed in his miniature royal armor. He pops in a CD into the boom box. It starts playing "barbie girl" Veggie sings along with the artist in his sweet chibi language, and claps his tiny hands along with the beat. Then his papa comes in and smashes the boom box with a baseball bat. And storms out of the room. Veggie slumps to the floor, pouting. He never gets to have any fun.)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ. My idol, Akira Toriama does.**

Lucrin stepped out of the hot shower and draped a fresh towel around his waste. He went to the sink and wiped steam from the mirror. He stared at his reflection, studying his features. His eyes were expressionless, his mouth formed an unhappy scowl. _Who is that man I see in the mirror? Is it really me? Or is it the man I used to be. The man who's life has lost all meaning. Little by little he's wasting away. Soon the man I once was will be nothing more than a memory. _His eyes narrowed, fiercely. He slammed his fist into the mirror, causing it to shatter upon impact. Crimson blood began to drip from deep gashes on his hand. He wrapped his hand in some bandages and walked out of the bathroom. He got dressed, and fastening his cloak around his neck, he left his room for another day of punishment.

Sherona sat at the table eating her breakfast. Veggie was in his high chair, eating the little bits of food his mother gave him off her plate. As usual they were alone. The king hardly ever got to eat breakfast with them. Sherona smiled at her son as he tried to lick porridge off his hands and face. She picked up a napkin and wiped his face and hands clean. Lucrin entered the dining room and sat across from her for his morning meal. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "Good morning, Lucrin." He nodded towards her solemnly, "Good morning, my lady. I hope you slept well." Her dark eyes brightened, "Yes, I did. Veggie's sleeping much more soundly at night, now." His cold eyes, warmed slightly, "I'm glad." He looked over to the little prince, who was shoving pieces of egg into his mouth. He thought it was very amusing that the big king had produced such a small child. The baby was now nearly five months old and he could barely see over the table surface of his high chair! He heard Sherona gasp and his glance shot back to her. She was staring at his hand, a look of concern on her lovely face. "Lucrin, what happened to you?" He looked at his bandage-covered hand. Blood was seeping through it. The whole bandage was almost completely red. He quickly removed his hand from the table and placed it on his lap, "It's nothing. I just cut it this morning. I'm fine." She leaned over the table and grabbed his arm, "Let me see it." He reluctantly brought his hand from under the table and let her look it over. She removed the bandage, carefully. He saw her eyes grow even more concerned. "Lucrin this gash is too deep. It needs to be stitched up before you get an infection." He tried to pull his hand back, but she held it tightly in her grasp, "I'll be fine!" Their eyes connected, "Lucrin stop. Do you want to bleed to death?" he just kept staring into her eyes. She loosened her grip on his hand, "I'll stitch it for you if you like." He nodded, tearing his gaze from hers. She smiled slightly and got up from the table. She got Vegeta out of his high chair and grabbed Lucrin by the arm, "Come on. My sewing kit is in the bed room." She practically dragged him down the hallway. Veggie stared and smiled at him the whole way there over his mother's shoulder, his big eyes filled with childlike wonder. He gave the tiny prince a small smile, sending him into a fit of giggles. Now that he thought about it, the little guy was kind of cute.

Soon they came to the royal bedchambers. The one place Lucrin hated to be in with the queen. King Vegeta would have a fit! He watched her place prince Vegeta in his playpen. He stared at her backside, longingly, as she bent over the side. When he realized what he was doing he inwardly cursed himself and slapped the side of his head. She turned around and pointed towards the bed, "Have a seat. I just need to get my things." Lucrin sat the very edge of the bed near the pillows. He hated to think what went on in that bed! Sherona walked over to her dresser and rummaged through one of the drawers. A jumbled incoherent word came from the playpen. He glanced back over towards the playpen. Veggie was leaning against the railing, his little hands gripping the bars, he had a big toothless grin on his face. Lucrin shot him a mischievous smirk and stuck his tongue out at him. Veggie looked at him like he was hurt and he started to pout. Big tears began swell up in his eyes. Lucrin panicked. Sherona would kill him if he made him cry! He waved his hands in the air and made stupid funny faces. What was left of Lucrin's pride was utterly destroyed, but it brought a huge smile to the baby's face. Sherona finally found her sewing kit. She sat down beside Lucrin on the bed and pulled some thread, and a couple of needles out of the tin can. She poured alcohol over the instruments and threaded the needle. "Look in the drawer next to you." She said without looking up. He looked in the nightstand drawer and found a bottle of lotion, a romance novel, a bottle of whiskey and some personal objects. He glared at her and held up a condom, "What exactly did you bring me in here for?" Sherona growled, "Not that! The whiskey!" He smirked, playfully at her, "Just kidding." He took out the whiskey, "What is this for?" She smirked evilly, "This is going to hurt like hell. The whiskey will serve as pain relief. So drink up." With that he gulped down the whole bottle of whiskey. In no time, he was painfully drunk, and completely out of it. Sherona began to sew up the wound. It didn't take her long to finish. When she was done, she bandaged it and left Lucrin to sleep off the whiskey in her room.

That afternoon Sherona took Veggie out to play in the garden. They sat in the grass under the big cherry blossom tree, rolling a ball back and forth. Suddenly Sherona sensed someone approaching. She twisted around to see a strange looking woman with penetrating red eyes, and wearing a long black cloak standing there. Upon her forehead was a strange symbol, an engraving of an M. "Hello, Queen Sherona." Something about this woman made Sherona uneasy. She picked Veggie up from the ground and held him tightly against her chest. "How did you get in here?" she asked the woman. The strange woman gave her a kind smile, "Lucrin let me in." Sherona relaxed a little, "Are you a friend of his?" The woman continued to smile, "Yes I suppose you can say that. We go way back, he and I." Sherona nodded, "ok. What do you want?" She grinned at the baby in Sherona's arms, "I am Razela, I'm a well known priestess in the mountain region. I have the gift of foresight. I can see things that have not yet happened. I was wondering if your majesty would like to know your sons future." Sherona was apprehensive, but she allowed the so called priestess to for-see her child's future. What harm could she do? Razela placed her right hand on his head. Immediately her eyes went white and she entered a trance like state. She saw Vegeta grow up into a young man, Freeza always in the background. Then she saw a beautiful blue planet. Vegeta was fighting someone with great power. The next thing she saw was Vegeta standing in shadow, with seven golden balls serounding him. He faded out and a woman appeared through the darkness, a lovely woman with blue eyes and hair. The last thing she saw was Vegeta, with golden hair, and an engraving of an M on his forehead. A sickening evil grin appeared on her face as she saw Vegeta take his own life in a great explosion of power. Sherona stared in horror as the woman's face twisted into a demonic grimace. She screamed and snatched her baby away from Razela's touch. Razela chuckled maniacally, "Ha ha ha, the descendant of the great King Varik, will fall into darkness, under my spell! Oh how I love it! Ha ha ha!" with those final words, Razela vanished in burst of fire and smoke. Sherona screamed in terror. It echoed through the palace walls until it reached the ears of a tortured soul.

Lucrin shot up on the bed at the sound of Sherona's scream. He jumped up and ran as fast as he could down the hall, towards the garden. Just as he was about to enter, Sherona ran out and bumped strait into him. He grabbed her by the arms before she could fall, "Sherona! What's wrong! What happened!" he yelled. Sherona struggled against his grip, trying to free herself, "Let go!" Lucrin released her. She griped Vegeta tightly to her chest, protectively. Lucrin stared at her in confusion, "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sherona glared at him, "How could you let that thing into my garden?" Lucrin had no idea what she was talking about, "What thing?" Sherona was getting annoyed, "That woman with the strange mark on her forehead. She said Vegeta was going to fall under her spell, then she burst into flames!" Lucrin's eyes widened and he staggered backwards, his breath escaping in wild gasps. Sherona calmed down a bit, she had never seen him like this, "Lucrin?" His heart began to race as images from the past filled his head. He turned and fled down the hall. Sherona thrust Veggie into the arms of one of his nurses and chased after Lucrin. She folled him down the barren hallway. She watched from around a corner as he entered his room. She stood, silently in the hall as he approached his bookshelf and pulled down a red book. Her dark eyes filled with wonder as the wall opened up, revealing a secret passageway. Lucrin ran into the passageway, not even noticing Sherona standing in the doorway. She followed after him. The passageway led to a room, lighted with candles. There were all kinds of artifacts from the saiyan civil war in there. She looked around the room in awe until her eyes drifted to the face of a beautiful young girl encased in some type of crystal. She came closer to the woman, admiring her angelic beauty. Lucrin finally noticed her, "Get away from her!" he shouted wildly. Sherona jumped back from her. "What is this place? Who is she?" she asked pointing at the lovely woman. Lucrin stepped towards her, staring, sadly at the girl in the crystal. "This is my wife, Princess Zirie, of the Northern Kingdom, and this place is her tomb. Sherona couldn't believe what she was hearing, "This girl is from the Saiyan civil war era?" Lucrin nodded, his eyes still fixed on Zirie. Sherona shook her head in disbelief, "That can't be. Her body is in perfect condition." Lucrin placed his hand on the casket, "It's because of this crystal. It helps keep her body perfectly preserved. She look like she's sleeping doesn't she?" Sherona nodded. "You know something about that Razela woman don't you?" Lucrin lowered his head, "follow me."

He led her to the back of the room where a portrait of King Varik hung on the wall. Below it was a magnificent sword in a display case. "She's someone from my past. You see I am the son of General Rin and Lady Luka of Basingse. My father served under King Drako and his sons, Prince Varik and Prince Rizo. When Prince Rizo betrayed us and killed the king my father tried to stop him but the prince was too powerful and was killed as well. Prince Varik took the king's sacred sword, the King's Blade. He tried to slay his brother, but he escaped. Rizo later married a woman named Razela, a witch from the western lands. Razela put a curse on Varik's wife. A curse that would kill every child, born to them. That's what started the civil war. With Razela's dark magic, Rizo could prevent his men from dying. But no matter what they threw at him, Varik would not stop fighting. I entered the army at a very young age and became general of the southern army by the age of 18. Varik trained me himself. He was more like a father to me than a mentor. One day, while I was on a spying mission, I caught sight of Zirie, Rizo's daughter, bathing in a stream. She was so beautiful! I thought she was the moon goddess, Ooza in mortal form! I started talking to her and visiting her whenever I could. Eventually I fell helplessly in love with her. I didn't tell anyone about us, for fear of what Varik would do to me if he found out I was consorting with the daughter of the enemy. It went well for a while. Until I did something stupid. I left my post and spent the night with Zirie. When I returned the next morning, I found the castle in ruins. Varik found me and introduced me to the infant Vegeta. The only child to have survived the witch's curse. He told me that because I was not at my post, the enemy forces broke through and slaughtered the queen, before she even got a chance to see him. I was arrested for treason. My tail was permanently removed and I was tortured for days on end. But no matter what they did to me I wouldn't tell them where I had been. Finally Varik ordered that a prisoner be brought out. It was Zirie. He pulled back her hair, revealing my bite marks on her neck, claiming her as my mate. He knew! I told him everything that happened so that he would spare her life. He did and he released me. He told me to take Zirie and go. He never wanted to see me again. But before we could leave, word came that Razela and Rizo were attacking the capitol. After much pleading, he allowed me to help in the battle. I left Lirie in a cave, where I thought she would be safe while I went off to fight. We were victorious in the war! Both Razela and Rizo were defeated by Varik's mighty, King's Blade. We had won the war! Unfortunately, when I returned to the cave I found Varik, as a super saiyan, standing over Zirie's lifeless body! He explained that during his fight with Rizo, Rizo had released a blutz wave producing ki ball into the air. Zirie disrupted it, before he had a chance to transform. Before Varik could stop him, Rizo stabbed his own daughter with his sword. In his rage, Varik ascended into a super saiyan and defeated him with the King's Blade's most deadly attack, Hell's fire. Tried as he might, Varik was unable to revive her. Varik took pity on me and allowed me to return to the castle. He offered to give me my old status back, but I refused. I lost all love for fighting that day. For because of me, thousands of innocent people died. I may be free, but in my mind I am still shackled. This palace is my prison.

Sherona listened contently, "You've certainly had quite a life. One thing still bothers me though, If Razela was killed by King Varik, then how did she appear to me in the garden?" Lucrin looked up into the eyes of the great king, "I don't know how she got back to the land of the living. I didn't think it was possible to break out of hell, but if anyone could do it, it would be Razela." Sherona began to worry, "What does she want with Vegeta?" she asked. Lucrin's eyes narrowed at the memory of all the evil deeds Razela did in the past, "I have no idea, but it can't be good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next: **The King's Greatest Rival

(The king's old rival is coming for a visit! What will he think of Sherona? Will she be able to resist his charms?)

**Keep giving me ideas for review rewards!**


	7. The King's Rival

The King's Greatest Rival

(God you people are slow with reviews! I really love reading what you think of my stories. It gives me motivation to write the next chapters. I want to be able to submit the next chapter within a few days, but I don't like to do that before I hear from somebody. Please, give me reviews!)

Words from the author: This chapter does not appear in my comic. I made this part up recently. Sorry it took me so long to update! Someone cut off the computer before I had a chance to save my work and I had to start over. (cough…cough…Dillon) Dillon is my brother.

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU'RE MAKING VEGGIE CRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did Veggie would have ruled the world!**

Sherona sat at her vanity, running a silver comb through her silky raven hair. Veggie sat in his bouncy chair on the floor, beside her. He had a big red pacifier in his mouth, it covered most of his face. For some reason, he liked to flip it upside down, so that it covered his nose. (I based that on something my little cousin used to do when he was a baby.) Sherona smiled at him in the mirror. He giggled and waved his chubby arms in the air. Sherona jumped up startlingly as the big king stomped into the room and slammed the door, violently, behind him. The loud slam of the door scared the infant prince. He started to scream at the top of his lungs. Sherona shot King Vegeta with a glare of warning, as she scooped Prince Veggie into her arms. He calmed down the minute she brought him up to her chest, soothed by the steady rhythm of her heartbeat, his terrified screams fading into whimpers. Sherona stared angrily at her husband, who was paying no attention to her as he removed his armor and cape, leaving only his spandex battle suit. Even though she was incredibly pissed off at him, Sherona couldn't help but stare longingly, as her eyes traveled along every muscle of his body. "What's your problem, Vegeta! I've told you time and time again that you can't be so loud around the baby, it scares him." She explained. Vegeta scowled, "That brat's too soft hearted." Sherona put Veggie back into his bouncy seat, and stalked over to her husband. She slapped him on the back of the head, "Don't you talk about my baby that way! Not everyone is born with a heart of stone, Vegeta!" Vegeta gabbed her by the wrist and slammed her down on the bed, he straddled her body, pinning her there. "Do not tell me what to do, woman. I am the king. Watch your tongue." Sherona's saiyan fire burned in the depths of her obsidian eyes, "Behave my king." She gathered a red ki blast in her hand and aimed it at his crotch, "You wouldn't want to lose anything important. Would you?" A sly smirk appeared on Sherona's lips at the sight of Vegeta's bulging eyes. He smiled at her ferocity, "That little monkey has replaced me, hasn't he?" Sherona let the ki blast dissipate. She grabbed Vegeta by the fabric of his battle suit and pulled him on to of her. She kissed him on the lips, warmly. "I don't think I ever thanked you for giving him to me. Did I?" Vegeta chuckled, the desire in her voice was evident. They made love, giving no heed to the little prince, bouncing around, playfully in his chair.

In the early hours of the day, Vegeta and his wife laid in their bed, in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Sherona kissed the side of his neck, sending a chill down the king's spine. "Thank you my king." She whispered in his ear. He smirked, "You're welcome, my little vixen." He replied, in his extremely deep voice. King Vegeta rubbed Sherona's arm as she continued to kiss his neck, "Sherona, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just worried about some business I have to attend to tomorrow." Sherona stopped what she was doing and gave her full attention to what he was saying, "What's happening tomorrow?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "A old rival of mine is coming here. He wants to hire us to purge a planet for his people to inhabit. He is the king of planet Hellblaze, King Ambrose." Sherona braced her elbow on Vegeta's massive chest, and ran her hand through her hair, "Let me guess. He's a big pain in the ass who thinks he's better than you and you want to impress him, somehow." Vegeta nodded. Sherona sighed and laid flat on her back, "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to have a bad day tomorrow?" Sherona shot up in bed when she heard Veggie making cooing noises and giggling. He was sitting in his chair, with a big grin on his face. "Oh shit! He saw all of that!"

The following day:

Sherona, reluctantly, left her little veggie with Kira while she went to prepare for King Ambrose's arrival. He waved at her, a toothless grin on his sweet innocent face. "Bye, bye, Hun. Mommy loves you!" Sherona cooed, tears forming in her eyes. "Gi hi he de gi "said Veggie in his adorable chibi language. Sherona just kept waving. She couldn't make her legs move. Lucrin walked past the doorway and taking Sherona by the collar of her tee-shirt, he dragged her down the hall. "Come along your highness." Lucrin said without looking at her. Sherona kicked and screamed all the way down the hall, "VEGGIE!!!!"

Sherona's attendant tightened the bodice of her dress. Sherona gasped uncomfortably with each violent tug. As always, Lucrin stood silently by the doorway, observing her torture. When the attendant was finished Sherona straitened herself to her full height, which isn't very much, and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was an elegant, yet sexy, yellow silk dress with a red bodice and a slit on the side that came all the way up to her hip. She wore ankle bracelets and very expensive jewelry. Her eyes had a flash of pink over them and her lips were painted red. She wasn't this dressed up on her wedding day! Lucrin gaped at her. Lust filling his dark eyes as they traveled over every curve of her body. Of course he didn't let what he was feeling register on his facial expressions. Sherona moaned, "I can't breathe." Lucrin chuckled and laid a gloved hand on her shoulder, "Beauty is painful." Sherona frowned and slapped his hand away, "Yea, yea, whatever." Just then King Vegeta entered, "Sherona King Ambrose has just arrived. We best go to welcome him." Sherona nodded and followed him to the docking bay.

King Ambrose sat in his royal speeder. His bat-like wings twitched with excitement as the Saiyan home world came into view. "Vegetasei-the ruby of the universe-home to the most ruthless killers the universe has ever known. It's good to see you again, old friend." He said to himself in his sleek baritone voice. He ran his hand over his slicked back, jet-black hair. "Prepare yourself saiyans, for tonight you dine in HELL!" An evil look came upon the young king's face, "Finally! My vengeance will rain upon you all!"

The speeder came into the port. Upon landing, Ambrose exited the craft and stepped lightly onto the docking bay floor. He turned his head swiftly at the sound of a familiar voice, "Ambrose! Old Friend! You're here! Welcome!" greeted King Vegeta. Ambrose shook Vegeta's hand, "Vegeta, you dirty ape, it's good to see you again!" Vegeta stepped aside as Sherona came to introduce herself. "Ambrose, this is my wife, Sherona." Announced Vegeta. Sherona bowed, "Welcome Lord Ambrose, to Vegetasei. I am honored to meet you." Ambrose was amazed at this woman's beauty. Sherona's painted lips formed into a smile. Ambrose smiled back, flashing his fanged teeth, "You have quite the queen, Vegeta. I don't believe I've ever seen a more beautiful sight." Vegeta smiled, proudly and pulled Sherona closer to his side. Ambrose began to spread his wings out to their fullest extent. His wingspan was amazing! Sherona had not noticed them before, so she was utterly astonished by the sight of them. "It's been a long journey. I'd like to have a nice rest before we get on with business." Said Ambrose. King Vegeta nodded, "of course, why don't we have a few drinks in the lounge." The three made their way to the lounge.

Just before entering, King Vegeta told Ambrose to go ahead inside. Vegeta pulled Sherona aside, "After I sit down, I'll clap and you come in and sit on my lap. I noticed the way he looked at you. It'll make him so pissed!" A big stupid grin came to Vegeta's bearded face. Sherona crossed her arms, "You mean you want me to act like a pleasure slave." Vegeta rubbed the back of his head, "I just want to make him jealous." Sherona put her hands to her hips, "Why would I make him jealous. I don't think he has trouble filling his bed, Vegeta." Vegeta smiled, "Yes, he has hundreds of women in his harem, but none of them are like you. I have the sexiest woman alive." He smirked playfully. He slapped her on the ass, "HE he he", he chuckled as he entered the lounge. He sat on a cushion across from Ambrose. They sipped sakei and reminisced about the past. Then Vegeta clapped his hand together. Sherona entered and sauntered over to the Saiyan king. "You summoned me, my lord." She sat on his lap and ran her hands through his flaming hair. Vegeta chuckled, "Hello my pet." Ambrose felt his deadly rage increase. Sherona took Vegeta by his chin and stared daggers into his eyes, "now, if your majesty is done making me look like a fool. I have to go feed the baby." Sherona leaped to her feet and stormed out of the room, leaving Vegeta dumbstruck. Ambrose began laughing his head off, " Spirited one isn't she! Vegeta!" Vegeta grunted. "Damn woman."

Sherona stood on the bridge over the coy fishpond in her garden. In her arms she held the crown prince, wrapped in a red blanket. He squirmed slightly in his sleep. She smiled happily at her tiny son, _AWWW HE'S DREAMING!!!!_ She brushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Is that the heir, Vegeta was boasting so much about?" said a man's sultry voice. Sherona turned her head towards the voice. Ambrose was standing there, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. Sherona nodded, but stayed silent. Ambrose crossed the bridge and came to stand beside her. He stared into the pond at his own reflection. Sherona glanced over at him. He was a handsome man by alien standards. He could have actually passed as a Saiyan if he had a monkey tail instead of those wings. He had slicked back short black hair and a slight mustache, which made him look kind of sly, and blood red eyes. He also had those claws and fangs. He reminded her of a dragon. She didn't like him a bit. He made her skin crawl! She had heard stories about his race. Like the Saiyans, they were a warrior race, but they were much more violent. They didn't kill for profit or to make themselves stronger. They killed just for their own enjoyment! They were called, Space Devils, she believed. Ambrose smiled, revealing his fangs, "You don't like me, do you?" Sherona arched her eyebrows, "Is it that obvious?" His smile turned into a scowl, "What have I done to make you hate me, My Lady?" Sherona smirked the Vegeta trade mark smirk, "I don't hate you...I just don't trust you." He leaned in closer to her, whispering in her ear, "You are a wise one, my dear. It would be foolish to trust someone like me." Sherona glared at him, her eyes filled with terror at what she had just heard. He smirked, evilly and bowed deeply. "Good day your highness." He turned on his heels, his blood red cape whirling behind him. He walked arrogantly out of the garden, leaving Sherona clutching her child tightly against her chest. Her heart was beating wildly from fright. She had fought thousands of horrible creatures in her lifetime, but none of them scared her as much as Ambrose, the devil king.

Lucrin walked past the garden door just as Ambrose stalked out. Lucrin stopped dead in his tracks, as the king's sinister gaze met his own. He did not move, he didn't even breathe as Ambrose passed him. When he was out of sight Lucrin broke out of his trance and sped into the garden. Every muscle in his body was pumping hard, trying desperately to give him speed, hoping that they wouldn't reach the queen too late. Lucrin's heart was beating 90 miles a minute. _I'm such a fool! I should've never left her alone! If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself! Sherona please be alive!_ His scouter beeped wildly as Sherona's form came into view. She was standing tensely on the bridge over the pond. A red flame surrounded her body. Without thinking, Lucrin rushed to her and took her into his arms. The red flame dissipated. Lucrin held her tightly and buried his face into her raven hair, "Sherona! Thank the gods! You're all right! I thought I had lost you!" He began to sob despite his Saiyan pride. Sherona's eyes widened both out of shock and from the strange sensation she was feeling from Lucrin's touch. Sherona felt the need to push him away, she was a married woman after all, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something about his embrace felt familiar and it was so comforting! Although she loved her husband dearly, she couldn't help but want him to hold her forever. Lucrin had to fight every urge within his body to refrain from claiming her luscious lips with his own. Her lovely fragrance was getting to him. The young prince squirmed and began to wail. Lucrin released his mother at the sound. Realizing he had acted unprofessionally, he backed off several paces from her. Sherona stared into Lucrin's eyes, searching for reason to his actions. Lucrin struggled to tear his gaze from hers. Sherona bounced Veggie up and down in her arms, her gaze still locked with Lucrin's. "Lucrin?"she asked. Lucrin did not answer, he merely tore his eyes away from her and walked quickly out of the room. But not fast enough, Sherona caught up with him. She grabbed him by the shoulder, "Lucrin, why were you so worried about me?" she asked. Lucrin did not turn around to face her, "Ambrose lived here once. He was Vegeta's sparring partner. But then he betrayed us all by killing Queen Lanara, Vegeta's stepmother and trying to steal the King's Blade. He was discovered by King Varik and was quickly defeated. He was sent back to his home world immediately and warned never to come back. We thought it best not to tell Vegeta, Ambrose was his best friend after all, we thought it would be too hard for him." Sherona's eyes narrowed, "You welcomed a traitor into the palace with open arms!" Lucrin chuckled sarcastically, "They let _me_ work here don't they?" Sherona let out a small laugh. She smiled a little, her eyes were filled with warmth, "I don't think of you as a traitor, Lucrin." Lucrin smiled and stepped closer to her, fighting back the urge to take her into his arms again, "What do you think of me?" he asked, his usually cold eyes, shone with affectionate warmth. Sherona smirked and slapped him across the face, "I think you're a love sick fool!" She yelled. Lucrin fell to the ground. He rubbed the side of his face, red-hot pain searing his cheek. After a moment, he stood back up and dusted himself off. This time he made sure he kept his distance, "Anyway, back to the issue at hand, it's a lot different now. He's a king now, the king of a very dangerous and powerful race. We want to avoid war at all cost. Even if it means we have to play host to a traitor. We just have to exercise full caution. We have guards posted everywhere and the Saiyan army is standing by if anything should happen. Now the king doesn't know anything about this so I would appreciate it if you kept this between you and me, your highness."

The two kings sat across from each other at the negotiation table. "Vegeta, you know how horribly bleak my home world is. For many years we Hellblaze-jins have longed for a beautiful world where we can prosper, with glorious sunlight and beautiful foliage. I believe I have found such a world." Said Ambrose. Vegeta nodded, "What planet would that be?" Ambrose propped his heavy boots on the table, "Heavana". Vegeta's eyes widened, "The home of the celestial guardians?" A twisted smirk came to Ambrose' s face, "Yes, and I knew that you would be just the man to rid the planet of those pesky angels for me." Vegeta pounded his hand on the table, "I can't attack them! I have enough problems with Freeza without a war on my hands!" Ambrose scowled, "Does this mean you're not going to help me?" Vegeta gritted his teeth, "I can't. You'll have to find someone else to purge that planet for you." Ambrose hissed through his fanged teeth, "If you are not with me then you are against me." He said, his voice dangerous. He got to his feet, the soul of his boots pounding on the marble tiles, "You'll regret this_, old friend_." He stormed out of the room, without another word. King Vegeta's eyes grew small, in realization, He looked down at his hands, "By the gods! What have I done," he asked himself, his hands began to tremble.

Sherona sat quietly in the nursery. Five elite guards were posted outside, guarding the precious heir. She held her child close to her breast, he nursed happily, gulping down ounce after ounce of his mother's milk. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound! The air filled with the sound of blades clashing, the guards were not permitted to use ki blasts so close to the young prince's nursery. Sherona fidgeted, covering her breast with the fabric of her dress. She laid baby Vegeta in his crib before going to investigate.

As she peered into the hall, her ebony eyes were met with a gruesome sight. All five guards had been slaughtered, cut to ribbons with what must have been a broad sword with a jagged blade. But where had the assassin gone? A clawed hand, holding a drugged cloth, clasped over Sherona's mouth. The fumes quickly went to work, and Sherona's body went limp in the devil's grasp.

As the sun began to set in the blood red Vegetasei sky, King Vegeta made his way to the nursury to beg his wife to leave the baby and come to bed. He whistled merrily, with his muscular arms propped behind his head. He hoped Sherona wouldn't be too upset about earlier. He began to drool a little as dirty thoughts popped into his head. However as he rounded the corner, the putrid smell of blood and decaying bodies filled his nostrils. He stared at the horrible sight before him. The guards lied dead on the floor, one smashed into the wall. Guts and dismembered body parts were strewn everywhere, "What the hell happened here!" After a few moments of taking in the gore a terrifying chill ran down his spine, "SHERONA!"

He ran frantically down the palace halls, towards the thrown room. When he reached the entrance, he forcefully threw open the doors. The first thing that caught his eye was Sherona hanging by chains from the ceiling. She was twisting and thrashing, trying desperately to free herself. Blood was pooling on the floor beneath her from deep gashes on her wrists. She called out to him, "Vegeta!" her voice was shaky, full of pain. He ran to the far side of the thrown room and grabbed a sword off of a wall decoration. "Hold on Sherona, I'll cut you down." He ran towards her, sword raised, ready to cut the chains. Just as he was about to slice through the iron chains a boot slammed into the side of his face. He skidded across the floor. Sherona tugged at her chains, "Vegeta!!!!" King Vegeta pulled himself up and turned his head to see who had attacked him. His eyes widened, It was Ambrose! Ambrose flapped his gigantic wings and landed lightly on the marble floor. "Ambrose! Why are you doing this?" asked the king, wiping blood off the side of his face. Ambrose cocked an eyebrow over his fierce red eyes, " Why not? Your damned father disgraced me. I begged him to kill me after he defeated me to save me from dishonor. But he refused, instead he sent me back home to face my father. And that my friend, was a fate worse than death. Now I'm going to make you all pay!" Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about? I was told you were needed back home." "He killed your stepmother! Then he tried to steal the King's Blade! He's a traitor, Vegeta!!!" shouted Sherona. Ambrose flung his arm towards her and fired a small blast, "Shut up! You little bitch!" he yelled, baring his teeth. It hit Sherona in the abdomen, She screamed out in pain, the searing heat burning her skin. Vegeta snapped! He lunged at Ambrose, knocking him to the ground. They rolled on the ground, Vegeta pounded at Ambrose's face with his fist. Ambrose tried with all his might to throw him off of him, but it was no use, Vegeta was too strong. He was able to get a boot underneath the Saiyan's stomach; he kicked Vegeta off. King Vegeta did a backflip, landed on his hands and pushed himself onto his feet. He stood his ground, getting into a fighting stance. Ambrose glared dangerously, blood poured out of the corners of his mouth, "Fool! I'll kill you for that!" He started gathering dark energy in his clawed hands. It got bigger and bigger until it was as big as the thrown itself. Strangely, Ambrose seemed to compose himself somewhat, then he chuckled. He pointed the blast at Sherona, "Or should I kill her first. You obviously put her life before your own." Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "Don't do it, Ambrose!" Ambrose smirked, and fired the black energy blast at the helpless Saiyan queen.

Just as death seemed imminent, someone in blue rushed through, slicing the chains easily with his powerful sword. He caught Sherona in his arms and dashed out of the way of the blast. The power ball vaporized the thrown into dust. Ambrose's eyes widened is disbelief, "…the King's Blade!" Ambrose let down his guard, "Terror Gun!" shouted the king. A beam of red light Hit Ambrose in the side, sending him flying clear across the room.

Sherona was placed gently on the floor. She looked up into the face of her rescuer. "Lucrin!" she yelled happily. Lucrin said nothing, picking up the King's Blade from the floor, he lifted himself up and stood dominantly over Sherona. He swung the sword around swiftly in his hands, and stabbed it deep into the ground. He held his hands firmly on the hilt of the blade, "Barrier!" A bubble of light surrounded them. Sherona looked around dumfounded, " What is this?" Lucrin looked over his shoulder, "Stay in the barrier, your grace. I must keep you safe." Sherona stood up, staring at her husband through the light, "We need to help him. Forget me. He needs us!" "No he doesn't. This is Vegeta's fight. We must not interfere." Replied Lucrin.

Ambrose lunged out of the crater he was in. He rushed towards Vegeta with lightning speed. The two kings clashed in the air. They clasped their hands together, each trying to overpower the other. Energy bounced around the room. Ambrose tried to plow a knee into Vegeta's stomach, but Vegeta met it with his own. Vegeta slammed a fist into Ambrose's face, a sickening crack rang through the room. He fell to the ground, rolling. Vegeta landed on the floor. He placed a boot on Ambrose's head, Ambrose's eyes shot open and he flung a ki blast into Vegeta. He staggered backwards, in surprise. The devil got Vegeta into a chokehold. Vegeta struggled against his grip. Ambrose had underestimated how powerful King Vegeta really was. Vegeta lurched forward, slamming Ambrose into the floor. He kicked Ambrose in the side. He flew into the air, but caught himself in midair. His eyes were dangerously wild, "Enough of this! You'll die with this planet!" He raised his hands into the air, A huge black ki blast with red lighting all around it appeared above him.

Vegeta looked towards Lucrin and Sherona, inside the barrier. "Lucrin, throw me the King's Blade." He pleaded. Lucrin shook his head, "I can't, the barrier will go down. I have to protect Sherona!" Vegeta glared at him, his arm outstretched, "If you don't give me the sword right now, where all gonna die!" Tears began to fall down Lucrin's face, "I…I can't. I can't do it." Ambrose finished gathering his ki ball, "See you in hell, Saiyans!" he shouted. Vegeta's glare intensified, "Give it to me, Now!" Lucrin continued to weep. Sherona sighed, she ripped The King's Blade from Lucrin's grasp and out of the ground. The barrier dissipated. She threw the mighty sword to the king. Vegeta caught in one hand, just as Ambrose released his bomb. A golden light enveloped the King's Blade as he swung it in the air. Then with a mighty roar he slammed it towards the dark energy bomb, "King's Blade!" Vegeta shouted. Golden energy waves rushed towards it .It cut through the evil energy easily and right into Ambrose.

Lucrin sat on his knees, staring at Vegeta as he pulled his father's move. "Sherona, do you see what I see?" he asked his eyes fixed on the Saiyan king. "I know. He wealds the King's Blade as if he's had it his entire life." Sherona could not see what Lucrin was fixated on. Just behind Vegeta stood another Saiyan king one that had been dead for near eighteen years, King Varik. He stood valiantly, his motions echoing that of his son. The smoke cleared, revealing nothing left of the devil king. King Vegeta sheathed the King's Blade, "It is done." Said Vegeta and the spirit of his father in perfect unison. Varik disappeared. The danger over, Sherona ran to her husband and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled and swung her around in his arms. She kissed him passionately, her slender fingers ran seductively through his dark brown hair. "Vegeta, I can't believe how powerful you are!" He smiled and looked at his hands, "Neither do I." She stared lovingly into his eyes, "You saved my life. Thank you." She planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled away and smirked towards Lucrin, "I couldn't have done it without Lucrin. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have reached you in time." She smiled at Lucrin, "You're right. You're both my heroes." She left Vegeta and waltzed over to Lucrin. She pecked him lightly on the cheek, "Thank you." Lucrin blushed violently. "Uh…Where's Veggie?" Sherona's eyes got as big as saucers, "Oh my god VEGGIE! I LEFT HIM ALL ALONE!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How did you like that? I enjoyed doing the fighting scene between Ambrose and Vegeta.**

**NEXTIME: The Queen of all Saiyans meets the King of Theives**

**Sherona meets her real daddy!!! Well…She gets robbed by him. Lucrin gets a big surprise! What could it be? I'll give you a hint it has something to do with Ruby. - This chapter is gonna be hilarious!**

**If you review you'll get a clip from Veggie's bath time! Te he he he!**


	8. The Queen meets the King of Theives

The Queen of all Saiyans Meets the King of Thieves

(Thanks for all of the reviews! As promised there is a scene in this chapter of Veggie's bath time!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did the series would have never ended!**

High up on the cliff, over looking Hera's hut, amber eyes followed the saiyaness' movements as she hung her laundry out to dry. Those eyes traveled along her every curve. The saiyan's long black hair flowed with the breeze as a gust of wind went past him. His gaze came up to Hera's lovely face. She was smiling slightly on this beautiful day as she did her chores. Unforgettable memories flooded his mind. He remembered how lovely her creamy naked skin had looked in the moonlight the night he had made her, his, the way her lips felt against his, the soothing coolness of her tears as they dropped on his warm flesh. " You may have slipped out of my grasp little one but you're still mine." He whispered to himself. He could feel his body tensing. The amber-eyed stranger watched, as his former lover brushed her dark brown hair away from her face. Ah, her hair! He remembered how indulging it was to see it cascading over her breasts.

He was brought out of his erotic daydream by the sound of a gun cocking. His wide golden eyes shot to a two-barrel shotgun in the hands of Hera's older brother. He leaped to his feet and ran off into the brush as Conan shot off a few rounds at him. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" he swore under his breath.

Meanwhile in Ruby's apartment, Ruby scurried around preparing a delicious dinner for her and Lucrin. Tonight was a very big night for them. She wanted everything to be perfect! She was dressed in her favorite little black dress and she had prepared Lucrin's favorite food, roast beast. She wondered how he would react to her big surprise. Suddenly, there was a nock on the door. She whirled around to see Lucrin enter with a bouquet of flowers. She went over to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, which apparently wasn't enough for him tonight. He crushed his lips against hers, their kiss deepening. When she felt his hand roaming along her body, she panicked and pulled away. A confused and somewhat disappointed look appeared on Lucrin's face. "What's wrong Ruby?" She blushed slightly, "Umm well…. I've got some pretty big news. I'm not really sure how you're gonna react." Lucrin smirked slyly as he slid onto his chair at the dining table, "Try me." Ruby bit her bottom lip, _Oh gods! He's so good looking! Why did he have to wear a suit! He looks like one of those guys from those spy movies. I want him so bad I can't stand it! This is going to be harder than I thought. _Her face was as red as the gem she was named after, " Um…um…well," she stuttered nervously. Lucrin chuckled, his eyes were playful, "Out with it woman." "I …I'm pregnant." She stated. Happy to get it out in the open, she smiled and sat down. She looked up at Lucrin. His eyes were as big as space pods. His right eye was twitching. "Are you ok." She asked worryingly. Lucrin fell out of his chair, his body as stiff as a board. He crashed onto the floor with a loud "thud".

Sherona stretched out her arms toward her little boy. Veggie wobbled unsteadily on shaky legs. He shifted from right foot to left. A big grin was on his sweet face. Sherona giggled and praised him, encouraging him to take another step. Unfortunately her praise made Veggie get way too excited. He sped up the pace and got his feet all tangled up. He tripped and fell flat on his face before his mommy could catch him. Sherona gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Her poor little boy! The tiny princeling picked himself up and plopped on his but. A chubby hand rubbed on a reddening bump on his head. He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, his big eyes welling up with tears. The little guy started making little whimpering sounds. Sherona took him up in her loving arms. She brushed his bangs away from his forehead and kissed him gently on the red bump. "Its ok, sweetie. It's ok. Mommy's here. I'm here sweetheart." She held him comfortingly against her chest, his head resting at the crook of her neck. Young Vegeta soon quieted down. Sherona stroked her son's back, "Come on sweet heart let's go get you cleaned up before dinner.

Sherona took her son into the queen's private bath. She sat him on the floor while she prepared to give him his bath. She put on some old clothes and pulled her long hair into a ponytail. Sherona glaned over her shoulder at her baby, "You ready, Veggie?" Baby Vegeta giggled, trying his best to catch his ever-elusive tail. Sherona picked him up and laid him on the counter top beside the sink. She cut on the warm water, letting it fill the sink. Veggie finally caught his tail! He put it in his mouth and started chewing on it. Sherona laughed lightly at her child, "Are you trying to gum your tail to death? You silly little monkey. She cooed to him as she removed his shirt and diaper. Vegeta's little legs kicked around, happy to free of those cotton restraints. Sherona tickled Veggie's belly, sending him to a fit of giggles. "Ok little prince time for your bath." She placed him gently in the warm water in the sink. He sat happily as she covered him with warm water. Then she poured shampoo into his hair. He blinked and fidgeted uncomfortably as she messaged the soap into his flaming hair. When she was finished she poured some more water over his head. That didn't make the prince too happy. He growled as mincingly as he could. "There you are, your hair's all nice and clean." Sherona said, wiping her hands on a towel. Vegeta shook his head violently, like a dog, sending droplets of water flying into the air. Sherona took him out of the sink and wrapped him tightly in a warm, fuzzy towel. "Now you're squeaky clean." She held him close and kissed him on the cheek. "We better go get you dressed. Dinner is in fifteen minutes. You now how grumpy your Daddy gets when we keep him waiting.

After dressing the baby in his favorite pajamas and putting on a simple violet dress, they headed for dinner. To her surprise, the king had not yet arrived. She sat down and put Prince Vegeta into his highchair beside her. They waited for about ten minutes before King Vegeta thundered into the room. Sherona could tell he was not in a particularly good mood. The king flopped into his chair beside Sherona and gulped mouthfuls of wine from his glass. They ate in silence. Sherona was unsure of what she had wanted to ask him. She didn't want to anger him anymore than he already was. King Vegeta finished his meal and slumped back into his chair to finish off another glass of wine. He seemed to be calmed down a bit, now was her chance. "Guess what honey, Veggie took his first steps today. Isn't that great!" she stated, her voice shaky. Vegeta placed the wine glass back to his lips, "That's great, love, the sooner the boy learns to walk, the sooner he learns to fight," he took a sip, "and the sooner I get that ugly bastard, Freeza, off my back." Sherona bit her lip, she didn't know if she should ask him or not, he definitely wasn't in the best of spirits. She smirked slyly, she would have to do something about that later. "I…uh…I was wondering if maybe I could take Veggie to see my mother." Vegeta slammed his fists on the table, "Absolutely not! It's far too dangerous!" he growled. Sherona glared at her husband, "We will be fine. I'll take as many guards as I can. I know they'll protect the prince with their lives." Vegeta's dark eyes intensified, "It's not the baby I'm concerned about. We can always make another heir. But you, my dear, are irreplaceable." Sherona tore her eyes away from her husband and stared at her son, so small and innocent, how could Vegeta say that they could replace such a wonderful child! "You're wrong Vegeta. It is _I_ who can be easily replaced." She smiled, running her hand through her baby's thick hair. He smiled back at her, his mouth full of macaroni. She kissed his forehead. King Vegeta moved closer to his wife, his mouth came within inches of her ear, "You are everything to me Sherona. I am proud of our son, but you are far more important to me." Sherona looked over to him, their eyes met, "What makes me so much more important than your own son." King Vegeta didn't not speak a word, the look in his eyes told Sherona all that she needed to hear. _He loves me._ Happy tears began to well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She pressed her lips against his, giving him the most passionate kiss ever. After a few moments of pure bliss, Sherona broke the kiss, separating their bodies by only inches. "I love you too." She whispered before kissing him again. Without another word, King Vegeta swung his wife up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, leaving baby Vegeta sitting alone at the dinner table.

King Vegeta laid Sherona onto their bed, their lips were still locked. Then his lips left hers and began to trail across her neck and chest. He ripped off her dress with a quick motion of his powerful arm. Sherona sighed as his fingertips trailed across her stomach. His hands came to rest at Sherona's hips. Before he could proceed Sherona grabbed him by the hair, lifting his face up so that she could see him. "Not so fast, you sly devil." She said seductively. She pulled him up to her so that their faces were level. Putting her hand behind his head, she crushed her lips against his. The kiss was ravenous and never-ending. As the hours passed, they both slipped further and further into heavenly bliss. Both knowing, that they were in the arms of their one true love.

Lucrin staggered into the dining room. His hair and clothes were disheveled. His hand held an empty bottle of wine. "Hey Vegeta! We got anymore wine?" he slurred. Noticing that the only person in the room was the young prince, still strapped in his highchair, Lucrin approached the young heir. "Hey kid, Where'd your ma and pa run off to?" he asked, his speech slurring badly. Veggie extended his hands towards Lucrin, asking to be picked up. "Lucin, Lucin, Lucin" said the prince. Lucrin scratched his head, "Why the hell do you love me so much?" He didn't wait to see if Veggie answered. He turned around and staggered out of the room, cutting off the lights as he went through the door. Leaving the prince in darkness.

As he passed the King and Queen's bedchamber, Lucrin could hear strange sounds emanating from the room. Knowing immediately what was going on, Lucrin smirked to himself, "So that's where they ran off to." He kicked open the door, with enough force to knock the door off its hinges. King Vegeta and Sherona scrambled to get out the position they were in and cover themselves. "What the hell Lucrin! Ever heard of knocking!" shouted the king, sitting up in bed. Sherona curled up in the sheets, her face darkening several shades of red. Lucrin swayed unsteadily, "Forget something, Mommy?" Sherona's eyes widened in realization. She shot out of bed, dragging the blanket with her. "VEGGIE!"

The following day, Lucrin entered the king's office, wearing Jeans, a leather jacket and some shades. "You called your highness. I was just on my way to the docking port. I'm going to Planet Paradise for vacation." King Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "I never authorized that." Lucrin rolled his bloodshot eyes, "I don't give a rat's ass. I need a vacation." King Vegeta bared his teeth, "You'll care when your head is on the chopping block!" Lucrin dropped to his knees and bowed before his king, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized over and over again. "You are forgiven. I have a mission for you, Lucrin." The leather-clad advisor nearly fainted, "W-what?" King Vegeta looked up at his friend, "I need you to escort Sherona to her mother's house. I don't necessarily trust those guards of mine." Lucin tore off his shades, "I have waited too long for a vacation! There is no way in hell you're gonna get me to baby-sit your wife!"

A few hours later, Lucrin was standing beside the guards, waiting for the queen. Zorn, the captain of the guard, looked over towards him, "I thought you weren't coming." An overly annoyed look came across Lucrin's face, "Not another word." said Lucrin with a sigh. Then Sherona entered the docking bay and Lucrin forgot all about his missed vacation. She was dressed in a gorgeous blue gown that fit her figure perfectly. Her long hair was pulled up and she had a sweet smile on her heavenly face. In her arms she held the crown prince, he was dressed in a little blue jumpsuit, so he matched his mother's dress. In his arms he held the teddy bear that he had given him when he was born. He dragged that thing everywhere. "Ready to go your grace?" he asked, bowing. Sherona's smile grew, "Lucrin, I'm glad you decided to come." Lucrin didn't reply, but he smiled back to her, as he helped her into the royal speeder. They both sat on the luxurious leather seat, with Veggie sitting in the middle, grasping onto his teddy bear for dear life. As soon as the doors were closed, the royal speeder raced off into the desert.

Endros, a powerful landlord, writhed against the restraints that held him to the giant boulder. His eyes bulged as he watched his captor, a young bandit, wire him with a fuse to a bomb. "Please let me go! I am a very powerful man! I can give you everything your heart desires! Food, money, beautiful women, anything!" he pleaded, sweat running down his plump face. The young bandit shot the fat man with a wild look, "The only thing I want is to watch things go BOOM!" with that he pushed down on a trigger. There was a big explosion of fire and smoke; pieces of flesh and body parts went flying through the air.

Boomer, the bandit, jumped up into the air, clicking his boots together. "Yea! That was freaking awesome!" he yelled with joy at the top of his lungs. Just then, the steady hum of a speeder came to his ears. He climbed, nimbly, over the side of the side of a rock formation. Down below him, he could clearly see a speeder, closely followed by six guards on horseback. (I couldn't think of anything else for them to ride) An excited grin appeared "Oh yea that's what I'm talkin' about! Scorn's gonna love this!"

Scorn slept peacefully in his hammock. He was snoring loudly as Boomer bounded into the camp. "SPEEDER!" Boomer yelled into his leader's ear making him fall out of the hammock. Scorn grabbed Boomer by the collar of his skin shirt, "What's your problem spas!" he bared his teeth. "T-there's a speeder to the south." He replied nervously. Scorn placed Boomer on the ground, "Which way were they headed?" Boomer scratched the back of his head, "East I think." Scorn's eyes widened in realization._ That's towards Hera's house!_ "Show me! Brat!"

Boomer led Scorn back to where he had seen the speeder. As they looked over the ridge, Boomer saw Scorn's scowl turn into a wicked grin. "That's a ROYAL speeder!" Scorn slapped Boomer's back, hard enough to knock his face into the dirt. "We just hit the jack pot!"

Sherona held her son close to her side as she read him a story. "The handsome prince destroyed the evil dragon with his mighty sword and rescued his beloved from the dragon's claws. And they lived happily ever after." She looked down at her baby to see him sleeping soundly, with his pacifier hanging out his mouth. She looked up towards Lucrin and smiled, "Isn't he the sweetest?" Lucrin's eyes reflected a rare warmth, "You're a wonderful mother, your grace." Sherona's smile got bigger, "Your going to make a great father Lucrin. I know it." Lucrin's body tensed and his hair seemed to stand up on end, "WHO TOLD YOU!"

The speeder stopped suddenly. The pair could hear a struggle going on outside. "What's going on?" asked the queen, grabbing her son. Lucrin's eyes narrowed as he moved towards the window, "I don't know." Just as his face came to the window's glass, Zorn hit the window, "Bandits! Get the queen out of …erragh!" he screamed as he fell to the ground. Blood was smeared on the glass. Their eyes widened in terror. Lucrin's knightly training took over, "Your majesty get down! I'll take care of this!" Sherona did as she was told, although she wanted to go out there and kill whoever was attacking them. Lucrin got out of the speeder.

He went over to every body, finding everyone but Zorn dead. Zorn was badly hurt but still breathing. He heard chuckling and looked up to see four bandits standing before him. As he looked to the one in front, his jaw nearly hit the dirt, _HE LOOKS JUST LIKE …SHERONA! _Scorn bowed mockingly, "Hello good sir, I am Scorn the bandit and these are my merry men." The only woman shot him an annoyed glare, "Hey!" Scorn rolled his eyes, "and my merry lady. We will be robbing you today." Lucrin threw off his cloak, "Over my dead body!" he growled. Scorn closed his eyes, a Sherona style smirk on his face, "As you wish." He snapped his fingers towards the big guy beside him, "Brutis, he's all yours." Brutis, who towered over Lucrin, stepped forward, "Thanks Scorn, its been a long time since I've had a battle with a knight." He said cracking his knuckles. Lucrin got into his fighting stance, "Sorry to disapoint you but I'm not a knight anymore." Brutis chuckled, "You may have a desk job now Lucrin, but I know you can still fight better than any knight in the order." Lucrin's eyes wideded, he knew this man. He was the scout who told reported Razela's attack on the day of the final battle! Lucrin smirked, "How nice of you to remember." Brutis rushed towards him, but Lucrin stood still, waiting for the last possible moment. Just as Brutis was about to plow his massive fist into Lucrin's head, Lucrin ducked and drove his fist into Brutis' ribcage. Brutis staggered back, groaning, holding his side. He chuckled and straitened himself, "You're gonna have to hit harder than that to keep me down. He ran towards Lucrin again. Lucrin grabbed Brutis' arm and slung him around several times, sending him flying several feet. Brutis landed face first in the dirt. After several moments, he pulled himself up, coughing up dust. Before he could get to his feet, Lucrin appeared before him and kicked him square in the face, making his head twist around at a weird angle. Brutis was down for the count. After a blow like that he wouldn't regain consciousness for several hours.

Boomer and Cree ran to Brutis, "Dad are you ok?" asked boomer worryingly. Cree glared at Lucrin and growled. Lucrin returned her glare and crossed his arms, "He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep it off." He then returned his gaze back to Scorn, who was leaning nonchalantly against a boulder. "There, I've beaten your lackey. Now leave us alone and let us pass." Scorn glared up at him, "Why are you putting up such a fight over a speeder?" Smart one, this Scorn. "I…uh" Lucrin wasn't sure what to say. Scorn pushed off the boulder, his arms still crossed over his chest, "There is something very valuable to you in there isn't there? I bet it's filled with gold and jewels." He began to walk towards the speeder. Lucrin jumped in front of it, "Don't you dare take another step!" Scorn plowed his knee into Lucrin's stomach. Lucrin collapsed onto the ground grunting. Scorn continued towards the speeder. He stopped when he felt Lucrin grab a hold to his boot, "Get off of me! Scum!" His boot connected with the side of Lucrin's face, knocking him out cold.

Sherona watched all of this from the speeder window, she gritted her teeth with every blow dealt to Lucrin's body. _So that's my father. Hera was right I do look just like him._ She looked towards her son, "Veggie stay her and be quiet. Mommy's got to help Lucrin."

Just as Scorn was about to open the speeder door, Sherona stepped out, wearing a blue battle suit, white gloves and boots. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. Sherona stood defiantly before him, "Take a good look and guess."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Didn't you love that chapter!

Next Chapter: Father Vs Daughter

The battle between Sherona and her father is about to begin! What will happen? Who will win?

Special Thanks to **Kakes16** for reading both my DBZ fanfics and giving me so much encouragement. You're great!

And thank you **Dragonballgeek101** for your reviews. Your reviews make me laugh!

Thank you, **Dragonballgeek818** for your help with the review rewards. Your ideas are fantastic!

Thank you, **DBZ maineak** for giving some great advice!

Thank you **anicol001** for your encouragement.

And thank you **J.W. Appel** for being the first one to review!


	9. Father vs Daughter

Father Vs Daughter

(Thanks to all who reviewed! As for your reward, your all invited to Veggie's house for pancakes and waffles! Veggie's gonna get all sticky! -)

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I will however pay any price for it!**

Scorn stared at the young woman before him. She had his face, his hair, skin; she was his spitting image! His lips formed an amused smirk, "you're Hera's brat. I thought Hera took my advice and drowned you." Sherona's eyes narrowed, "I'm your brat too remember?" The bandit crossed his arms over his chest and smiled as his eyes took in Sherona's fierce beauty. "My little girl's all grown up I see." Their eyes locked, "You've become quite the little vixen. If you weren't my daughter I'd probably make you my woman." Sherona's disgust reflected on her face, "Vile pig!" she spat.

Scorn put a finger to his chin, "Tell me, what's a bandit's daughter doing in a royal speeder? Are you the king's whore or something?" Sherona placed her hands on her hips, "I am the king's mate, Queen Sherona." Scorn's eyes widened and he staggered backwards, "You're mated to that pompous windbag!" Sherona smirked, "Yes, and I make love to him nearly every night." Scorn had a disgusted look on his face, "Uh! My own flesh and blood! Mated to that buffoon!" Sherona powered up, red light surrounded her, "I am the Queen of _all_ Saiyans" They exchanged glares, "Even you father!" said Sherona with a smirk. "I demand you to bow before me!" ordered Sherona. Scorn regained his composure and powered up as well, a golden light surrounded his body, "I bow to no one!"

They rushed at each other, crashing together with a loud boom! Sherona's fist slammed into Scorn's jaw. His head slung backwards. Sherona smiled, but that smirk disappeared when she saw Scorn turn his head back towards her. There was hardly a scratch! He aimed a blow to her abdomen. As his boot hit her body, Sherona muffled a scream, her pride would not let her acknowledge that she was in immense pain. Her feet slid on the dusty ground, her back slammed into the speeder. Images of the young prince flashed in her mind._ We're too close to the speeder. I've got to steer him clear of it. _

Scorn drifted back to ground. He had an arrogant look on his face, "If that's the best you can do, then Vegeta has certainly lowered his standards. Sherona moved quickly, too fast for Scorn to see her. Before he knew it, she reappeared behind him. She dropkicked him in the back of the head, sending him crashing against a distant boulder.

Without hesitation, Sherona rushed over to his body. She picked him up by the throat, and punched with her might. His body flew several feet, until smashing into the dust. Sherona could feel her Saiyan blood stirring within her, it had been a long time since she felt this good. "Have you had enough yet?"

Scorn stood up shakily, he had underestimated this little woman. He chuckled, "Hardly. I've barely even begun." She watched as he stood up strait, his chest out and feet firmly planted on the ground. He began to growl deep in his throat as he powered up. Sherona didn't know what he was trying to do. His power was not increasing at all. Suddenly, he let out a monstrous howl, like that of an Oozaru. His golden aura turned blood red as he growled, "Savage Blood!"

Sherona stared in awe as Scorn's body changed before her eyes. His eyes turned red, his long black hair began to spike, the nails of his hands became claws, his fangs sharpened. His muscled bulged, making him seem much larger, although his height did not change. He was like a missing link between Saiyan and Oozaru!

Rocks and huge boulders lifted into the air around him. He was much stronger now! Scorn glared his red eyes at his daughter, "Surprise!" he snarled. He lunged at her, his claws were out and ready to strike. Sherona saw his attack coming and dodged it. Scorn's clawed fist slammed into the ground, making a deep crater. He lunged at her many times with his claws, but Sherona merely leaped out of the way. Scorn got increasing frustrated. " You may be stronger now, but you are slower. Too slow." Said Sherona, a sly grin on her lips. He stopped his attack and straitened his back. He laughed evilly in a beast-like snarl. He aimed his hands at her, a black and red light glowed from the center of his palms, he laughed sinisterly as he released the blast.

There was no way Sherona could block or dodge the huge blast. Her only option was to run. Sherona ran as fast as she possibly could but she couldn't lose the blast. She shot into the air with enough speed that it caused a sonic boom. Still the blast stayed right behind her. Sherona then realized that there was no where to run. She stopped and whirled around, she aimed her hands at the center of the huge blast, she hoped that her blast would be able to disrupt it. Her dark eyes flashed with electricity as she yelled the words, "Celestial Beam!" The blue light shot out in a beam through the center of Scorn's blast. In an instant it was reduced to spoke.

Scorn's deadly eyes widened. "What!" he rasped. He growled deep in his throat. Sherona flipped back down to the Vegetasei surface. She crouched into her fighting stance. (It's like Vegeta's) "Come on!" she yelled fiercely. Scorn frowned and closed his eyes. Slowly he transformed back to his normal state. "You're right. My transformed state is too slow. No matter, I'm still going to kill you." He stated in a calm voice.

Sherona rushed at him. They punched and kicked at each other furiously. Some connecting others not. They stared into each other's eyes, studying them. Scorn smirked. "What's so damn funny?" asked Sherona, throwing another punch. "You are more like me than you realize…daughter!" He hissed, knocking her to the ground with a blow from his elbow.

Before Sherona could get back up, Scorn pounced on her. He straddled her and held her arms down, so that she was defenseless. She squirmed under him, trying desperately to get free. "Get off of me!" she yelled. Scorn's eyes drifted all over Sherona's body. His hand found it's way to her breasts. "I really know how to make'em don't I?" he chuckled

_He's going to rape me!_ Sherona thrashed violently. She couldn't get him off of her. He wasn't the best fighter but he was strong. "I'm your daughter you sick freak!" she yelled. He started to pull at her battle suit, "I don't really care. You're beautiful and I want you. And I _always_ get what I want." He whispered into her ear. She could feel his hands touching her all over. _Vegeta! Help me! _She screamed it again and again in her mind.

Just as Scorn was about to remove the lower half of Sherona's battle suit, a small voice called out, "Mama". Scorn stopped molesting his daughter and looked up towards the speeder. There in the doorway was a very small Saiyan child, a child with flaming black hair. He glared back at Sherona. "You little bitch!" she yelped when he slapped her across the face, "You gave him an heir!" He leaped off of her and stalked towards the chibi prince.

Sherona pulled back on her battle suit and struggled to her feet. She stared wide-eyed at her father as he grabbed Veggie by the head and dangled him in the air. "Stop it! Do what you want to me, but leave him alone!" she pleaded. Baby Vegeta wailed, tears poured down his face as he thrashed in Scorn's grasp. Scorn laughed evilly, as his grasp tightened on the young prince's head.

"Stop it! I'm warning you Scorn!" said Sherona angrily. Sherona could hear growling, her eyes shot back to her son. A golden light was emanating from him. Scorn looked down at his grandson and drew back in shock, "What the?" Prince Vegeta let out a bloodcurdling yell with his arms outstretched. A ki shield rushed outwards from him, sending Scorn flying. Free, Vegeta drifted back to the ground and went back to normal. He stretched his arms upward at his mother. "Mama!" he called sweetly. Sherona rushed to him and took him up in her arms. "Let's get out of here Veggie. We have to go get help." She took off flying, towards Hera's house.

Scorn struggled back up, he could sense that Sherona was fleeing and looked over his shoulder. "Oh no you don't!" He shot a ki blast at her.

Lucrin's eyes fluttered open. He awoke just in time to see a ki blast-heading strait for Sherona. "Sherona!" he yelled.

Sherona grasped her little son in her arms. _Lucrin, please be ok._ Just as those thoughts drifted into her head, she felt a strong force hit her in the back. She glanced over her shoulder to see Lucrin grabbing her from behind. "Lucrin!" she yelled. Suddenly there was a big explosion, and Lucrin let out a scream of pain. She felt his arms release her . She whirled around and watched as Lucrin plummeted to the ground. His arm was outstretched to her. She could hear him say her name. Strangely enough, Lucrin had a strange smile on his face just before he crashed into the earth. "She called out to him as she went back down to him. She found him lying on his back in a small crater. She dropped to her knees beside him, and took him into her arms. She checked his pulse and sighed a sigh of relief, when she found that he was still alive. She turned him on his side. She gasped in horror at the burned whole in his back. "Lucrin, Lucrin you idiot." she managed to say between sobs. She cradled his head close to her body, letting the tears fall.

Little Vegeta stared at his fallen friend. Big tears welled up in his eyes. "Unkie Lucin?" he said incorrectly. He glared the maddest glare he could muster at the mean man that had hurt him and his uncle Lucrin.

Scorn was stalking towards them, gritting his teeth, and tightening his fists. He pointed a hand at them, "Why won't you die!" Sherona grabbed her son and tried her best to cover him from the blast. She could feel the blast careening towards them. Then just before it was about to hit, she heard it hit something. She looked up, still holding Veggie and Lucrin close. There was a very tall man standing in front of her. Her eyes drifted from his white boots to his long red cape, all the way up to his brown flaming hair. "Vegeta!" she yelled happily. King Vegeta turned his head towards her, looking over his shoulder. "Get Vegeta and Lucrin to your mother's house. I'll be there shortly." Sherona stared at him, she had never seen him look more royal in her life. She nodded and lifted Lucrin up with his arm around her shoulder. She got Veggie to hold on to the front of her shirt. With a final look back at her beloved king, She took off into the red Vegetasei sky.

King Vegeta watched his wife fly away with his precious son and best friend. When they were out of eyesight, his intense gaze went back to the traitorous bandit. The two men bared their teeth at each other, "How dare you threaten my wife and child!" spat the king. Scorn's eyes burned with hatred, "I was merely doing something I should have done twenty years ago." Replied Scorn. King Vegeta's obsidian eyes caught fire, "Traitorous filth!" He leaped into the air aiming his right arm at Scorn. He braced it with his other arm as a powerful blast exploded from his palm. "Terror Gun!" the king yelled in a mighty voice.

Scorn tried to hold back the blast with a ki shield but it was far too weak to withstand the king's attack. The shield collapsed and Scorn was hit with the full force of the terror gun.

Once the smoke had cleared, Vegeta gave a signal to the soldiers he had brought with him. He had Scorn arrested and sent a few of the men to gather the dead and the others to take Zorn to the hospital. As soon as all of that was taken care of the king made his way to Hera's house.

Sherona sat beside Lucrin on the bed. He had been badly injured, but thankfully Hera was an expert on herbal medicines. Hera assured her that the burn was not as bad as it looked and that he would be fine. Sherona couldn't help but feel responsible for the whole mess. I mean, if she hadn't have begged to visit her mother, then all those guards would not be dead and Lucrin would not be hurt.

She wiped Lucrin's forehead with a wet cloth. "Thank you Lucrin, for saving our lives." She whispered softly. Sherona bent down and kissed Lucrin on the forehead. As she straitened back up in her chair she brushed away his hair from his face. Sherona jumped startled when Hera entered the room.

"How is he?" asked Sherona's mother. Sherona stood up from her chair. "There's no difference. We need to get him into a rejuvenation tank as soon as possible." Hera nodded. She stepped behind Sherona and placed a small hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Scorn did this didn't he." She stated clearly. Sherona turned to her and glared, "How could you love such a monster!" angry tears began to well up in her sad eyes. Hera's gaze fell to the floor, "I was young and very foolish. I regret everything that happened between your father and I. I wish every day that I could take it all back." Her humble face turned fierce, "But the fact is I can't! What is done is done."

The room fell silent for a moment. "How's the baby?" asked the Sherona, breaking the awkward silence. Hera smiled sweetly. "He fell right to sleep, the little dear. That's a wonderful little boy you have there." Sherona returned the smile, "I know."

There was a loud knock on the door. When Hera opened it she saw the towering king in the doorway. "Hello miss, is Sherona here?" asked the king politely. Hearing her husband's voice, Sherona ran to him with open arms. However, before she could wrap her arms around him, he stopped her in her tracks with a hand to the head. "What's wrong dear?" she asked.

King Vegeta began speaking telepathically to his wife.

_**King Vegeta:**__ I almost lost you today Sherona!_

_**Sherona: **__I know, Vegeta, but you didn't. You saved me!_

_**King Vegeta: **__Yes but what if I hadn't have come in time!_

_**Sherona: **__It doesn't matter. I'm safe and here with you. Now hold me you big lug!_

He didn't stop her this time. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He pressed her head close to his chest. Sherona could have sworn that she felt moisture hit her shoulder.

As they were leaving, Hera ran up behind them. "Sherona wait! Please take me with you!" Sherona turned around, "What?" she was a little more than dumbstruck. "Take me with you I need to talk to Scorn. It's very important." Sherona cocked an eyebrow at her smaller mother. "You're not gonna ask him out on a date or anything like that are you?" Hera blushed a little, "No. I just think that's about time that I stood up to that brute!" Sherona cocked her head to the side and smiled, "I'm so proud of you mom!"

Hours later in the dungeons of the palace Scorn sat clutching his broken arm in his new cell. A beam of light suddenly broke the darkness. Scorn's eyes followed the light to its source. It was coming from a doorway at the top of the steps. He could just make out the woman's silhouette. He watched as the woman glided down the stairs in her lovely pale blue dress. As she stepped closer to the cell he realized that it was Hera. "What are you doing here? Come to see me before they cut off my head?" he rasped. Hera took a deep breath, "No Scorn, I've come to give you this back." She ripped the yin yang necklace from around her throat and threw it at his feet. He bent down and picked it up from the floor, running his thumb over its smooth surface. "You kept this?" he asked in a shocked whisper. She nodded back, her cheeks reddened.

Scorn tightened his hand around the necklace. His eyes darted to the floor and his normally fierce face melted. She had never seen him look so sad. Hera shrugged it off. He deserved to be sad. She turned to leave, but then stopped in her tracks at the sound of his voice.

Scorn reached out to her through the bars, "Hera please, don't leave! Not yet!" She looked back at him with sorrowful eyes. "What do you want Scorn?" Scorn stood close to the bars, "I'm sorry Hera. I'm so sorry." He dropped to his knees. Hera could hear the true remorse in his voice. She walked back to the cell and fell to her knees before him. She reached through the bars and lifted his head up so that their faces were somewhat level. "I have been waiting all these years for the man I loved to come back to me." She smiled. "Welcome back." Hera pressed her lips against Scorn's. There embrace lasted a good long while. Finally, they came up for air. Scorn ran his hand through Hera's hair, "I promise you Hera. I'm going to get out of here and when I do I'm going to carry you off into the mountains. I'll build you a house and we can make lots of babies together! I'll even stop stealing! You'd like that wouldn't you Hera?" Hera sighed, "That sounds oddly familiar to what you told me before. Now look where we are." She got back to her feet. "It's over Scorn."

He begged her to stop, to come back, but she kept going. The door closed and Scorn was thrust back into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time: Lucrin's a Daddy!

Lucrin's gonna be a father! Will he have a boy or a girl? You'll just have to wait and see!

The next chapter is filled with cute humor!

**If you review Veggie will run around naked yelling BANZAI!**


	10. Lucrin's A Daddy!

Lucrin's a Daddy!

(Thank you for reviewing! How will that sexy beast, Lucrin, react to being a dad? Read and find out!)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ! I do Own Sherona!**

Lucrin slumped down onto his bed. Ruby was already fast asleep beside him. He quickly pulled off his heavy boots, cloak, and shirt, and yanked the covers up to his chest. He had not had an easy day and he was dog-tired. Veggie had spent the night over at Bardock's, which was a very bad idea, because as soon as he returned home he stripped off all his clothes and ran around the whole palace yelling "BANZAI!" over and over. What the hell goes on over there? That little monkey had Sherona and him chasing after him for over two hours! Lucrin was finally able to catch him after he ran into the Dining hall…during Ruby's baby shower. Lucrin had never felt more embarrassed in his entire life! All of those beautiful women were laughing at him! Him, of all people! His face had to have been as red as the punch! Lucrin had half a mind to spank the little brat! But truth was, the kid was too damn cute! So instead he went up to the roof and sulked for the rest of the afternoon.

Now that he thought about it, the last nine months had been tough. He had a lot on his plate: keeping the king on task, scheduling appointments, checking with the squads, health checks, taking care of Ruby, preparing for the baby, getting the nursery ready, taking care of Prince Vegeta, helping Sherona with her daily tasks! "sigh" That last one he didn't really mind. He enjoyed helping Sherona run the house, prepare for banquets and festivals, and such. Most of all, he just liked spending time with her. She could always bring a smile to his face, no matter what mood he was in. Not to mention, she was _ABSOLUTELY GORGEOS!_

He turned onto his side and closed his eyes. As his mind slipped into a peaceful slumber, images of Sherona's lovely face danced around in his head.

Lucrin found himself standing in mist with darkness all around him. His body felt strange, when he looked down at it he saw that he was wearing his old armor. _Strange, this thing was burned years ago!_ Lucrin thought. His inner thoughts seemed to echo through the room.

Then the awful laughter began to ring in his ears, enveloping him in its horrible sound. But this was a laughter he knew all too well. _Razela!_ At the very moment that name was thought, Razela herself stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed in her usual black cloak with the hood covering most of her face. The only part of her that was visible was her pale lips.

She approached him very slowly, painfully slow, obviously enjoying the look on Lucrin's face. He tried to back away from her but he couldn't move. His entire body felt cold and numb. Razela stopped in front of Lucrin. She was terrifyingly close. Her body, nearly touching his. Lucrin could feel her icy gaze on him, freezing him down to his core.

"Hello Lucrin, dear." She said in a cheerful yet frigid tone. She lowered her hood, revealing her unnatural face. Her face was very pale, making her red eyes stand out even more. She shook out her long black hair. It fell down to her lower back. Lucrin stared at her, unable to even blink. He watched as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small, shell lip color container. She opened it and smeared some on her pinkie finger. She rubbed the blood red lip paint on her lips, then smacked them together. Leaning closer to his face, she kissed his cheek lightly, leaving a mark. Lucrin cringed inwardly when her cold lips hit his skin.

Her ran her long nailed fingers through his hair, her face was still very close to his. "Such a good boy," she whispered, "I hope you've behaved yourself while I was away." "What do you want from me?" Lucrin managed to ask. She stroked the side of his face, "I am in need of your assistance again my pet." Lucrin's stomach lurched at her words. He wanted to spew foul words at the vile witch but his mouth suddenly felt like it was filled with sand. Razela's eyes glared into Lucrin's, "It is a small task. I simply need you to give me your child if it is a female." Lucrin spat in her face, "Never!"

Razela wiped the spit off her face with a sleeve. "Come now, Lucrin, I gave you my only daughter in return for your services. I need an apprentice, and the way I see it, you owe me." Lucrin scowled at her, "I learned my lesson the last time I helped you. I won't do it again!"

Razela smirked slyly, "Every one has a price. What will yours be? Money, land, status, women. Take your pick. I can give you all these things and more! Just ask and it will be yours." Lucrn frowned, his eyes darting to floor, "There is nothing you can give me that would persuade me to betray my king again. Please leave me and my family alone, witch!"

Razela put a finger to her lips, like she was deep in thought, "I know. It's the same as last time, isn't it? A woman, a woman as unreachable to you as the stars." Razela's lips disfigured into a wicked grimace as she chuckled in a demonic hiss. She began chanting in the old language. Lucrin could not understand her. Suddenly smoke engulfed her. She disappeared from Lucrin's sight. When the smoke cleared, Lucrin's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Razela did not look like Razela then. Her body had morphed into that of the lovely queen! And she was completely naked! It was Sherona's body he saw and her voice that he heard, but he knew that it was still Razela's soul that he felt. The icy chill down his spine assured him of that.

Razela pressed her body up against Lucrin's chest. "You want her don't you? The queen? I can see it in your eyes. I can give her to you. If you give me your daughter." Lucrin glared at her, "For what? So she can become a witch like you? No deal!" Razela frowned, "Sherona's heart belongs to the king. Without me you will never be able to win her. She will forever be out of your reach." Despite his better judgement, Lucrin found himself actually considering it. Little did he know Razela saw this weakness.

She pushed off of him and in a flash of light she was herself again, fully dressed in her black robes. "Tell me Lucrin, where do your loyalties lie? To your king or to your own desires?"

Lucrin yelled out in his sleep, twisting and thrashing in the bed. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and shot up in bed with a start. Ruby jumped back from him. "Lucrin. I'm starting to have some contractions. I think we should get to the hospital." She told him. Lucrin stared up at her. After a few minutes, reality sank in. He wiped sweat from his forehead, "Ok Ruby let's go." He quickly freshened up and got dressed. Then he took Ruby to the hospital.

Many hours later at the hospital:

Ruby had yet to give birth. Lucrin stood out in the hall, outside the nursery, staring at all the infant saiyans. _Never thought I'd be in this predicament. _Then he heard it, that cute little giggle that he loved so much. He turned his head towards the entrance hall. Sherona was running down the hall in a silk, scarlet bathrobe! _Oh yea, that's just what I need right now!_

She stopped in front of him, breathing heavily. "I ran all the way here when I heard the news." Lucrin sighed, "you really didn't have to; it's going pretty slowly." She shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't want to miss it." Lucrin looked down at her robe, "Why are you wearing a bathrobe?" Sherona tugged at the belt self-consciously, "I was in the bathtub when King Vegeta told me Ruby was in labor. I was in a hurry so I just threw this on." Lucrin's face reddened, "you put on underwear right?" Sherona put her hands to her hips and glared at him, "Of course I did!" Lucrin put his hands up defensively, "just kidding."

Just then, a young nurse came out of the birthing room, "Lucrin?" Upon hearing his name being called, Lucrin walked calmly over, with his hands in his pockets. "Right here, miss. How's Ruby?" he asked politely. She gave a slight bow, "Congratulations! You are now the proud father of a beautiful baby girl." Lucrin felt his knees begin to buckle. "I-I'm a f-f-f-father!" The nurse nodded, "We're just about to move her into the nursery." Lucrin braced himself on the wall, "Thank you." He mumbled.

Sherona ran over to him, and gave him a quick hug. "I'm so happy for you Lucrin! You're a daddy! Te he he!" she giggled. Normally Lucrin would be in total bliss from Sherona's embrace, but right now his head was swimming. _What the hell am I going to do! I don't have the slightest idea how to be a father! _ Sherona's voice, calling his name, brought him back to reality.

"Lucrin, they just put her in an incubator," said Sherona, looking through the nursery window, "She's beautiful!" She looked over her shoulder, "Come see!" Hesitantly, Lucrin went to the window. Peering through the glass, his dark eyes went to the incubator that Sherona was pointing at. Inside it was a small infant. A little saiyaness with hair just like her fathers and big dark eyes. Her skin was a creamy olive tone like Ruby's. The baby appeared playful, her eyes were wide with wonder as she played with her tail. Lucrin stared at her in stunned silence. He heard Sherona muffle a giggle, "Oh my gosh! She's adorable, Lucrin!" He couldn't help but smile at his baby girl.

It's funny, a few months ago he was dreading this day, but now he had no doubts. He already loved her. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he would try his best to raise his daughter right, to protect her, and support her. He knew it would be hard, but he would get through it. He was, after all, her father. Isn't that what being a father is all about?

"Awww, what a cute baby! I bet she'll be hot when she's older!" said a rugged voice to Lucrin's left. Both Sherona and Lucrin looked over and saw Bardock standing beside them. Sherona cried for joy, "Bardock!" She jumped up and grabbed a hold to his neck, giving him a big hug. He spun her around in his arms, happy to see his friend again after so much time apart. He put her back down gently. "What are _you_ doing here, you big lug?" asked Sherona with a huge grin. Lucrin glared at him, "besides hitting on my infant daughter!" Bardock put his hands on his sides, "Roder's wife had another baby. I'm just here for a visit." Sherona stared in disbelief, "She had another one! My god, they already have like twenty of 'em!" said Sherona. Bardock snickered, "Actually, this one makes nineteen." Sherona rolled her eyes.

Sherona gazed at the infants through the observation window. "Which one is it?" Bardock gestured towards a baby to the far left, "That one. Isn't he cute little tyke! They named him Turles." Sherona looked over at the baby with gray skin, who seemed to be shooting the bird at them. She almost had to pick her jaw off the floor. Only one man on the planet on the planet had hair like that! Bardock! Sherona and Lucrin sighed inwardly. _He looks just like his father._ They both thought simultaneously.

A thoughtful look came over Bardock's face, "That reminds me." He stepped to the side, revealing a three year old Raditz, who was obviously hiding behind his father. "This is my son, Raditz." Raditz glared up at his dad like he was the scum of the earth. Sherona squealed with glee, "Awww! Bardock, he's adorable!" She went to pick him up but he dodged her and scurried back behind Bardock.

Bardock frowned down at his son, "Excuse him, he's shy." Sherona straitened her back, standing tall, smiling at the little boy, who peeked at her from behind his dad's leg. "I can't believe how big he's gotten. Has it really been that long?" her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Bardock smiled his five hundred watt smile, "Going on three years now." Bardock felt a tug on his pants' leg. "Papa, I wanna see mama."

Bardock picked up little Raditz, "alright, we'll go find your mother. Keep your pull up on!" Bardock looked back at his old friend, "Have you seen Kira?" Sherona pointed towards the cafeteria, "I saw her having lunch when I came in. She might still be there." Bardock saluted the young queen before running off towards the cafeteria.

Lucrin leaned against the railing, admiring his new daughter. "That reminds me, where is King Vegeta?" Sherona stood beside him, "He went to pick Veggie up from school." Lucrin shot Sherona a confused look, "Veggie's one!" Sherona smiled, looking at all the little babies, "I know it seems too soon, but Vegeta says the sooner he begins school the smarter he'll be when he's older." Lucrin sighed, and rested his head on his knuckles, _When is she going to realize her husband's a moron?_

"Look there they are now!" Sherona yelled out excitedly. Lucrin stood up straight. Looking down the hall he saw a casually dressed king leading a chibi prince in armor on a leash towards them. Lucrin cocked an eyebrow at the bizarre sight. King Vegeta was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt with a smiley face on it. The imbecile! And why the heck was Veggie on a leash?

Sherona waved to them, "Over here, Hun! Come see Lucrin's baby!" When the king and the prince reached them, Sherona kissed her big man on the cheek then did the same to her little man. Lucrin gave the big Vegeta a "you're a dumb ass" look, "Your majesty, why are you dressed that way?" he asked in an emotionless English drawl. King Vegeta stuck his hands in his pockets, "I get tired of wearing that stupid armor all the time. Give me a break!" Lucrin's facial expression didn't change, "And what about him?," he pointed at the armor clad prince, "Why is he wearing armor?" Vegeta huffed like a question-berated teenager, "He's a prince, it's about time he started looking like one." Lucrin's eyebrow cocked even higher, "And the leash?" King Vegeta glared down at his son, "He ran away from school today." Baby Veggie gave his dad a puppy dog pout.

Lucrin kneeled down so that he was at Veggie's level, "Why did you run away Veggie?" he asked in a pleasant tone. Veggie's big eyes became beady with terror, "M-M-Monsters!" he stuttered. Lucrin looked to the king for conformation, "His teacher said that the moment he saw the other kids he started screaming and ran off."

Sherona folded her hands in front of her, she knew what her husband was thinking, "Of course he got scared, he's never been around that many kids before." She said trying to get her baby off the hook. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and glared at his wife, "Or maybe you're turning him into a pansy!" That set off a huge argument that would most likely go on and on into the night.

Prince Vegeta tugged at Lucrin's pants leg, "Lucin, why they yell?" asked the little boy, innocently. Lucrin decided to distract the kid while his parents were at each others throats. "Uh…Veggie, why don't you come with me and I'll let you meet my new baby girl." Veggie nodded excitedly.

Lucrin led him over to the nursery window and lifted him up so he could see. Lucrin pointed at his daughter, "That's her right there." Little Vegeta stared at the baby for a few minutes, not saying a word. It was like he was mesmerized or something.

"NO BALLS! NO BALLS! NO BALLS!" the boy was freaking out! He thrashed around flailing his arms around. Poor Lucrin didn't know how to console him. Finally, Sherona came to the rescue and after explaining that girls and boys are different, Veggie finally calmed down.

About an hour later, after the royal family left, Lucrin went to visit Ruby. He gave her some flowers as he entered, and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was surprisingly comfortable and sitting up in bed chatting away, as usual. A few minutes later the nurse brought in the baby. She handed her to her mother and then left as quickly as she had come. Ruby looked her baby over, checking to make sure she had all ten fingers and ten toes. "She's beautiful, Lucrin." Said Ruby, fighting back the tears. "She looks like you." Lucrin sat in the chair next to the bed, "She looks like my mother." Ruby smiled at her lover, "your right, she does look like her. Do you want to name the baby Luka, after your mother?" Lucrin thought for a moment, staring at the little miracle in Ruby's arms. "How do you feel about the name, Lirie?" (that's a play off of his fist wife's name, Princess Zirie.) Ruby held the baby's tiny hand in hers, "That's a pretty name. What does it mean?" Lucrin stroked the baby's sweet face, "It means starlight. In the old language." He whispered to Ruby without shifting his gaze from the child's face. Ruby rested her head on Lucrin's shoulder, "I like it. Lirie, that's a perfect name for her.

That night, while Ruby lay sleeping in the hospital bed, Lucrin held his daughter. He whispered to her, knowing that his secret was safe with her. _Your name shall be starlight. For like the northern star you will lead me back home no matter how far a stray. Lirie my child, guide me through my inner darkness, bring me back to the glorious light, back to the man I used to be. Help me be a better person, so that I may protect you from the evil of this world…and the next._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next chapter: A bride for a Prince**

**(An arranged marriage! The king wants to join his family with that of another powerful noble. You know what that means! Poor Veggie! Who will be his future queen? )**

**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEW REWARD IDEAS!**


	11. A Bride for a Prince

A Bride for a Prince

(Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, School started back.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Blah, blah, blah…**

-It has now been six months since Lirie's birth. -

Lucrin sat in total darkness, rocking his baby girl to sleep. He looked over to the clock on the table beside the rocking chair, _It's nearly three a.m. Where is Ruby? She said she would be home early today, so she could help me out with the baby. It's not fair for me to have to work all day, baby sitting the royal family with my own baby strapped to my chest while she's out partying all day and night!_

Just then, Ruby came staggering through the door. She was completely trashed! Lucrin could smell the liquor on her breath from all the way across the room. Lucrin didn't bother getting up, "Where the hell have you been?" he whispered angrily, trying not wake up Lirie. Ruby on the other hand gave no heed to the sleeping child, "I was out with my friends! God! You're worse than my mom!" she slurred, yelling at the top of her lungs. Lucrin signaled to her to be quiet, but of course her big mouth wouldn't shut up, "Why are you being such a party pooper! I'm an adult! I can do whatever I want!"

Thanks to her drunken mommy, Lirie woke up screaming. Lucrin cringed at the sound of her wailing. He bounced her up and down, trying desperately to calm her down. It didn't work. She kept on crying. Ruby hadn't stopped her nagging, she was still slurring at the top of her lungs, and saying things that didn't make any sense whatsoever. Lucrin could feel his patience warring thin. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. Ruby and Lirie both fell silent immediately.

Lucrin got up from his rocking chair, he shoved diapers, bottles, formula, and other necessary items into a diaper bag and stormed towards the door, Lirie still bundled in his right arm. Just as he was about to exit their apartment, Ruby grabbed him by shoulder and jerked him towards her. He glared at her, any feelings that he had felt for her were gone from his dark eyes. Ruby put her hands to her hips, "Where do you think you're going, buster!" Ruby saw Lucrin's eyes grow colder. "I'm moving back into my apartment, Ruby." He said in cold calmness. Despite her spinning head, Ruby understood what Lucrin meant by moving out. "Are you saying it's over?" she asked with sadness in her voice. Lucrin looked right into his lover's eyes, with no emotion whatsoever, "It's been over for a long time, Ruby. If it wasn't for the baby," Lucrin looked down at his daughter, warmth and happiness returning to his face, however when he looked back at Ruby those feelings vanished, "I would never have stayed as long as I did."

Lucrin smiled a knowing smile, "You don't want to settle down yet Ruby. I certainly didn't have the right to force that life on you. You're just a kid yourself. You've got your whole life ahead of you. You don't want to have to take care of a baby. You want to be out with your friends. And that's where you should be." They smiled weakly at one another.

Lucrin turned to leave, but Ruby once again stopped him, "What about Lirie?" she asked. Lucrin smiled at his baby girl, "I'll take her with me. I enjoy being a dad, really. It gives me a sense of purpose beyond making up for the past. You won't have to worry about her. She'll be safe with me, and you can visit her anytime you like. You know where to find me. My door's always open to you." He said with a comforting smile. And with that, Lucrin and Lirie walked out of Ruby's life for good.

The following day, Lucrin dropped Lirie off at Bardock's house. He had hired Kira to watch her during the day while he worked. After that he headed to King Vegeta's office to begin signing the king's name on all the less important documents, that towered like huge skyscrapers on his desk.

As he rounded a corner, he found himself walking down the hall that the royal bedchambers were located on. Just as he was about to pass the King and Queen's bedchamber, the door flew open, and Sherona came running out. To his surprise, she was wearing one of her old battle suits. It was tight fitting, and it was made of a royal blue spandex type material. The top was in a tank top style and the bottom was a pair of short shorts. She wore white fighting boots and gloves with this ensemble, and her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Her body looked amazing in the skintight spandex! Lucrin inwardly worshiped whoever created the blessed material.

Lucrin tried to utter a greeting, but his lips wouldn't move.

Sherona did not notice her husband's advisor gawking at her as she burst through the door. Without even realizing Lucrin was standing at her door, she bolted down the hall, the force of her speed knocked Lucrin to the ground.

Lucrin picked himself off the ground with a heavy sigh. He dusted off and rubbed his sore bum. He straitened his cloak and fixed his tousled hair, until he was once again the "embodiment of perfection."

"Where the hell is she scurrying off to?" he asked aloud, cocking a sarcastic eyebrow.

Just then, he felt a small tug on his cloak, he looked down to see a pair of huge black eyes staring back at him… from five feet down. That's right, it was the little dark prince himself, Prince Vegeta, otherwise, affectionately known as Veggie. Lucrin smiled at the little boy, who he now thought of as his little buddy. "How you doing there Veggie?" asked Lucrin in his sweet daddy's voice. The toddler, clad from head to two in blue bunny rabbit, footie pajamas, complete with a fluffy tail, rubbed his tired eyes. The poor baby had obviously been taking a nap and had woken up.

Baby Veggie reached up his arms and whimpered, begging to be picked up. Lucrin happily complied. He lifted the little prince into his arms and took him back into his nursery. Lucrin read Veggie his favorite bed time story, The Legendary Super Saiyan, (ha ha ha. Vegeta's such a dork) and before too long the prince was fast asleep.

Sherona entered the training room, where Bardock was waiting. "What took you so long? I've been waiting here for over thirty minutes!" asked the queen's best friend in an angry tone. Sherona glared at him, "Watch your tongue Bardock, I'm your queen now, you have to treat me with respect." A sly smile curved Sherona's scarlet lips. Bardock smirked back at her. He pushed off of the wall he was leaning on and came to stand in front of Sherona. Their eyes met for a split second before they rushed at each other.

They threw blows at one-another, some were dodged or countered, while others met their target. Pain induced grunts and the warriors' battle cries echoed throughout the training room. At one point, Bardock landed a heavy blow across Sherona's face. Her head whipped backwards, and blood sprayed out into the air. After a moment, Sherona brought her head up to its normal position. Blood trickled down from her nose. She reached a gloved hand up to her nose and wiped the blood away. She stared at the blood for a moment, as if she had never bled before. Then she began to chuckle from deep inside her throat, the hearty chuckle quickly transformed into a full out hysterical laughter. When he tried to ask her what was so funny, she gave no reply, instead she ran at him again with twice as much force.

She had missed the feeling that a challenging battle gave her.

It wasn't long before Bardock began to wear down. His feet slid across the tiled floor, as he was pushed back by another blow. Sherona could hear her former pupil's breath coming out in harsh gasps. She frowned inwardly, though her face wore an all-knowing smirk. _I guess I've finally pushed him to his limit. I'm sure he is aware of this. I've somehow gotten a lot stronger, though I haven't been able to train. If he thinks I'm going to stop now he has another thing coming!_ She grinned at him, her dark eyes flashing with the burning intensity of an inferno.

Oh yes, it was back, that urge, that thrill, that unparalleled love to fight, she had missed for so very long! May the gods help whoever crossed her from that point onward!

The metal door, at the far end of the training room, swished open. The tall, proud king passed through the door, his heavy footsteps echoing through the room, announcing his presence. The familiar sound caught Sherona and Bardock's attentions. They both looked towards the door. Their bodies froze in fear, Sherona, as queen, was forbidden from training or engaging in any type of fighting. And judging by the scowl on Vegeta's face, the king was extremely pissed.

King Vegeta glared at Bardock and bared his teeth, a growl escaped from his throught. He could feel his anger pulsing through his veins. His enraged saiyan eyes moved to his wife. He closed his lips, so that he was no longer baring his teeth, but that did not take away from the threatening look in his eyes. He did not speak once again those eyes of his spoke more words than his mouth ever could.

Sherona descended from her place high in the air and landed lightly on her left foot. She ran over to her husband, but kept her distance. She knew he'd never hurt her, but she also knew that he was unpredictable when he was in one of his moods.

She stepped cautiously towards him, trying to warm him with a bright smile. She failed miserably. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" he shouted, at her. Sherona winced at the anger in his voice. "I…umm…I…" Sherona couldn't find the words. All she could see or think about was his fiery black eyes, glaring at her. She stood awkwardly, twiddling her fingers, like a child. Bardock, came to her rescue, "We were just catching up, your highness. We haven't seen each other very much since your marriage." Vegeta's blazing eyes, shifted towards the young man, "Who asked you, Peasant!" Vegeta's ringed hand slammed into the side of Bardock's face sending him crashing into the floor, where he lay unmoving.

King Vegeta shoved his wife out of the way and came to tower over Bardock's body. "You have no right to even speak to me or my wife, third class! If I ever catch you here again, I'll blast you to hell so fast, you won't even have time to scream! You got that! You piece of low class shit!!!!" Bardock lifted his upper body, on shaky arms. He glared up at his king with intense eyes and without tearing his eyes away, he spit blood out of his mouth.

Sherona slapped King Vegeta across the face, "What is wrong with you!" she shouted before running to her friends' side. "You know how I feel about you fighting, Sherona!" She helped Bardock back to his feet. He gave the king and queen a quick bow and left the room. Once he was gone, Sherona finally answered, "I'm a SAIYAN! VEGETA! Fighting is in my blood, the fact that I'm the Queen does not change that!"

King Vegeta's angry expression softened. "You don't get it do you?" He shook his head sadly and turned away from her. "Get what?" she asked as he began to leave. "Forget it! You're too stupid to understand it anyway!" he yelled angrily, over his shoulder. Now it was King Vegeta's turn to face the glare of a thousand suns.

Before he knew it, King Vegeta was sprawled out on the tiled floor, with a heavy pain right where it hurt most. He grunted and pulled himself back up. He mumbled, "I'm sorry, didn't mean it." Under his breath, without looking at her. Sherona crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Vegeta I'm not stupid. I know you don't want me to get hurt. But the fact of the matter is I can't stop fighting. I need to fight to avoid going mad. You know how hard it is to go for very long without a battle." Vegeta nodded in response.

He cocked his head to the side and stroked his beard, "I tell you what, I'll let you train, if you let me chose a bride for Vegeta." He said after a moment's thought. Sherona nearly had a heart attack, " Huh…a bride…now!" she shrieked. "That's kind of jumping the gun, isn't it?" Vegeta crossed his arms, "If we chose a girl for him now, he won't have to go through the trouble of choosing one, like I had to, later." Sherona gave her husband an angry look, "I'm sorry I was such a trouble." Vegeta's eyes dilated, when he realized what he had said. "Uh…um… honey…that's not what I meant." He said, trying to get back on Sherona's good side.

"It sounds like you already have a girl in mind." Said Sherona.

Vegeta sighed with relief, thankful for forgiveness, "I was thinking, the daughter of a powerful nobleman." "Who?" asked Sherona, all the noblemen we know have already married off their daughters or they have sons, none have children Vegeta's age."

King Vegeta gave his wife a sly smile, "There is one." Sherona put her hands to her hips, "and who would that be?" Vegeta leaned in closer, "I'll give you a hint, "He is the right hand of a long dead king." Sherona's eyes widened with realization, "Him!…it cant' be!…"

That afternoon:

Lucrin was called into the king's office. Once he had entered, e stood patiently before the king, who was sitting at his desk, wearing his black battle suit, and his medallion around his neck.

"You sent for me, my Lord." Said Lucrin, bowing low. King Vegeta looked up at his advisor and smiled, "Thank you for coming so quickly, Lucrin." He motioned for someone to enter the room. The door swung open, allowing two beautiful women, and a toddler to enter.

The first woman to enter was the queen, now wearing an elegant, deep green dress. She was leading Prince Vegeta, into the room by his hand.

The taller woman, he knew to be Bardock's mate, Kira. Lucrin now noticed that Kira was cradling his daughter in her arms. What was the purpose in bringing the children into the office?

Lucrin blinked several times in confusion, "Umm…Sire why are the women and children here for our meeting?" he asked.

King Vegeta pushed back his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. His heavy boots made a loud thud against the deep chestnut red wood of the desk. He pushed a document toward Lucrin, with his right hand, and an all too familiar smirk on his face.

That smirk always made Lucrin feel uneasy, because it usually meant he was up to no good. _Arrogant stuck up Bastard._ The advisor chuckled inwardly, but being the gentlemen that he was, outwardly, his face remained solemn.

He took the document into his hands and read over it. His eyes darted from side to side down the page, absorbing the information it held. At the end of it, he yelled out in shock, "What!!!" Lucrin checked himself before his jaw could hit the floor.

_**(Always gotta maintain that Saiyan pride!)**_

"An arranged marriage? I don't understand. For what does my daughter owe this great "honor" asked Lucrin, from between his teeth.

King Vegeta stroked his beard, absently, "Why not? Lirie becoming queen, would sky-rocket you up the social food chain, the noble women would be all over you, I'm sure." That last bit made his smirk grow into a broad grin. "Not to mention triple your bank account ten fold. I see no wrong in it."

Lucrin's mind and heart were racing, seemingly against each other, his brain, so far, was in the lead. "Sir, this goes against every breeding rule I know! She is not of noble birth. She's the bastard daughter of a traitor and a wine girl, for Ooza's sake! I'm sorry sire but I don't see why she was chosen over all the others!!!"

Vegeta kicked off his desk and spun around in his chair, so that the back of it was facing Lucrin, "I considered other girls, but truth is I'm not very fond of the other nobles, they irk me deeply. And the last thing I want is some stuck up snobby little bitch for my son's queen! I'll be turning in my grave if that ever happens!"

He spun back around, his fingertips pressed against one-another before him, like a villain from an old spy movie. "I would prefer that Vegeta marry a friend of the family."

This confession of friendship did nothing, "But sir-" Lucrin was cut off by Sherona's feminine voice, "You are of noble blood, Lucrin." He looked at her confused, "How so?" Sherona took a deep breath, "You told me that you were fathered by General Rin, did you not?" Lucrin's thoughts shot back to that conversation in the secret room. "Please Lucrin, we only wish that you consider it as a possibility for Lirie. If when they are older, they for some reason or another decide that it is not in their best interests to wed, then we will gladly destroy this contract. As for now, we need to have this done with. The noblemen are beating down our doors, trying to sell us their daughters!" She huffed in mock anger, "It's getting really annoying." She looked at him pleadingly, her mouth forming a puppy-dog pout. (Sherona just told a flat- out lie.)

He stared at them blankly, like a dear caught in the headlights. He broke the silence, after several minutes. "I suppose it would be alright…Just as long as she is given the right to back out! I will not force her into an unhappy marriage! No matter who her groom may be!" (awwwwwwww!! Good Papa Lucrin!!)

Sherona clasped her hands together and smiled, bouncing slightly on her toes, joyfully.

Lucrin signed the paper, without a word. Kira came around the insanely huge desk and handed him his baby girl. King Vegeta stalked up behind his advisor and slapped him on the back with a deep chuckle, (Lucrin felt every ounce of oxygen in his lungs rush out at once!) "Come let's have some drinks! To celebrate!!"

Some servants, as if called, rushed into the room carrying glasses of the reddest wine. They even brought Veggie some juice! - They each picked up a glass and lifted them above their heads for a toast. Prince Vegeta, completely oblivious to what was happening around him, sipped on his juice.

The king's powerful voice echoed through the entire palace, "TO THE UNION OF THE FUTURE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE, PRINCE VEGETA AND HIS BRIDE, PRINCESS LIRIE!

I Hope you enjoyed that!!

Sorry it took me so long!! School started back. I haven't had much time to type. Thank you for your patience!

NEXT UP: Sin

Guess who's making an appearance! None other than the father of the legendary himself, Paragus!!

Find out Brolly's origins! Brolly has a brother? Could there have been another legendary Super Saiyan? Find out next time!!


	12. Sin

Sin

(Got home early today so I decided to type this up. Thanks to all who reviewed! So far, the story's doing well. If you have any suggestions for me please send me a message and I'll see what I can do to make it better.)

Sherona stared out her window, her dark eyes traveling over the landscape of the palace grounds and beyond. A chilling wind swept through the room, Sherona grasped her silk robe, tighter to her body, to guard against the freezing cold.

She looked over her shoulder, at the man, still sleeping in her bed. Naked as the day he was born. The sheets were pulled up to his waist, leaving his broad chest bare.

His dark brown flame shaped hair was tousled, from the previous nights' events, a few strands fell into his face. She had been watching him sleep for hours now, focussing on the heavy rises and falls of his chest, as he breathed.

She had only slept for a few hours after their lovemaking, perhaps two hours if not less. She had had the most terrifying nightmare, it horrified her so much that she dared not go back to sleep. The dream had felt so real! Vegeta had died in the dream, beaten to death by Freeza. He had tried to save their son from Freeza's clutches, she her self could not move. She felt paralyzed, helpless, and hopeless. She had called out to her husband, but he paid her no attention, it was as if she was not even there, like she was invisible to him.

She had heard his screams, she was forced to watch as Freeza killed him, his blood sprayed onto her skin in the final blow. She had woken up screaming Vegeta's name, sweat streaming down her face, mixing with her tears. She prayed to the goddess that her dream did not become a reality.

She walked over to the bedside and kissed Vegeta on his forehead. Then she went to the royal bath to prepare for her day.

Later in the day, King Vegeta, now fully clothed in his royal armor, sat in his thrown before a very large Saiyan soldier. The giant lowered to one knee and saluted his king, "My lord, General Nappa reporting, just as you requested." The king motioned for Nappa to rise to his feet, he did as he was told. "Nappa, how long have you been serving, off planet?" Nappa scratched the small patch of hair on the top of his head, "Uh…a little over two months, my lord, give or take a few weeks." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at his general, "Its been three YEARS, you dolt!"

Nappa cringed, "Sorry, I'm not good at math." Vegeta lifted from his thrown and came to stand before it. At that moment, he looked every bit the king he was. "A lot of things have happened since you've been gone." He placed his hands behind his back, "I have wiped out the resistance, for one. And the Empire is now stronger than ever. I have also taken a queen and I now have a young son, Prince Vegeta."

Nappa got a stupid look on his face, "Well…you've been busy." He put his fists to his hips, a sly smirk appeared as well, "I never pictured you as a family man, Vegeta. Whatever happened to your 'love is weak' philosophy?"

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE! I never said I loved them!" King Vegeta yelled angrily. Nappa's smirk grew, "Yea ya did. Your face got this warm and fuzzy look on it when you said "queen" and "son". I know you a lot better than you give me credit for, Vegeta." He chuckled a horse-sounding chuckle.

The king was not amused. He blasted at Nappa's feet, sending the huge man crashing down onto the floor on his rear. Nappa looked up at his king in shock. Vegeta growled fiercely, back at him. "Watch yourself, you big oaf! For next time I will not miss." He threatened in a harsh whisper.

Nappa nodded. He picked himself off the floor and stood with his head bowed, not daring to look into the king's eyes. King Vegeta paced in front of the thrown, his long red cape twirling along with his movements. "I have called you here, because I am searching for a trainer for Prince Vegeta. He's a smart lad, quick to learn. Fast both in his mind and on his feet. He shows great promise of becoming the strongest fighter to ever come out of the royal line. Would you be interested in taking him on as your pupil, commander?" A big grin came to the large man's face and he stood in salute of his king, "Yes! Of course sire!" The king smirked, "Good"

Just then, Sherona, with Lucrin several paces behind entered the thrown room. The king could tell by the severe look in her dark eyes that she was pissed off, and most likely at him. She stomped past Nappa and came to glare over her husband, "What is this about our Vegeta's training!" Vegeta looked knowingly into his wife's lovely face, "It is just as you have heard. I've called Nappa here to take on the job of turning our spoiled little prince into a noble Saiyan Warrior. What of it?" She put her hands on her hips in an angry stance, "You know very well what of it! You keep that boy so busy he doesn't have time to spend with me or to even be a kid any more! You are robbing him of his childhood and I will not stand by and allow it to happen anymore!" From the background, Lucrin shouts, "Amen"! "Oh shut up!" Sherona shouts over her shoulder. … "Yes mam"

Sherona felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see Nappa standing there waving at her stupidly, "Hi Sheorna" She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Hi Nappa, good to see you again." Vegeta 's eyes went back and forth between his wife and his commander. "You two know each other?" he asked. "Yes, Nappa was my sparring partner for a time, at the academy. That was until I began kicking his ass on a daily bases." She replied with a smirk. "Hey, Vegeta, why didn't you tell me you married Sherona?" he asked, a bit hurt. King Vegeta rubbed at his temples, "Ok, I think were getting a little off track here."

The doors flew open again, and a young man burst through the door. Several of the royal guard jumped on the man, but even they had trouble holding him back. The king leaped from his seat in the thrown, "What is the meaning of this Paragus!" Muffled words could be heard but they were unrecognizable through the bodies of the men. "Stand down, all of you! Paragus is no threat to us!" he ordered. All the guard stepped away from the intruder, immediately. Finally free, Paragus ran up to the steps leading up to the thrown. Two guards stopped him from going any farther. "Your majesty, your majesty I need your help!" He cried, dropping to his knees.

The king's cold eyes glared at the pleading man, his face showing no sign of pity. "For god's sake, Vegeta! Listen to the man!" Sherona yelled, her shocked eyes weakened the king's will. "What is it Paragus?" he said in an annoyed tone. "My Lord, it is my son, Colie, he is very sick. I think he may die soon if he isn't helped!" King Vegeta snickered, "Why would that concern me?" Paragus looked up at the king, his eyes wide in horror and disbelief. "My king, I have always been loyal to you. My father served in King Varik's army during the Great War. I have served you well my king as I know my son will serve the young Vegeta when he is king. Please Sir, I beg you as a father, help me. Don't let my son die. He is all I have left." The king stood unmoving like a statue made of stone.

"Oh for heavens' sake!" exasperated Sherona, stepping forward. She glided down the stairs and took Paragus' large hand in her small ones, " Of course we will help your boy Paragus." She said with a smile. The man let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank you your grace, thank you!" She pulled him slowly to his feet. "Go, get your son. Bring him to me. I'll have my finest doctors take a look at him. Paragus bowed and kissed the queen's slender hand, "Thank you my Lady." He muttered against her skin. With that the man turned away and ran from the room to fetch his only son.

Sherona heard the thundering steps of her husband behind her. She braced herself for what she knew was coming. Suddenly, the king's ringed hand slapped across the queen's cheek, knocking her to the floor.

Lucrin stared wide-eyed at the startling sight, hardly believing what had just happened. "What's wrong with you!" He shouted running past the king to Sherona's side. She waved him away, "I'm fine, Lucrin." She stated mater- of -factly, though her voice was shaking with tears. Her eyes drifted to the king's face. He was now staring in horror at his hand, remorse apparent on his features. "He shifted his gaze to her, before turning his back and leaving the throne room. Sherona gracefully climbed to her feet and made her way to the infirmary, holding her head high and proud.

Lucrin stared after his queen in awe of her strength.

Paragus rushed Colie to the palace. The boy was writhing, screaming in pain; his hair flickering gold and eyes wide and white. The doctors strapped the boy onto an examination table. The pumped muscles of his arm straining against the restraints.

Sherona entered the room, minutes later. As soon as she saw the boy she stopped and stared. "My god! What's wrong with him?" she asked in concerned horror.

Paragus shook his head, running his large hands through his sweaty hair. "I don't know. I just woke up this morning and he was like this." He looked up at his queen, to see the purlple bruise starting to appear on her face, "What happened to you?" he asked in shock.

She didn't even look towards him, "It's nothing. I'm more concerned about your son right now."

Lucrin came into the room then, carrying the queen's scouter. He handed it over to her, "Here's your scouter, as you ordered." She nodded towards him, "Thank you, Lucrin."

She placed it gently over her right eye. The numbers went wild before her vision. When it started to climb to unnatural numbers she tore it from her face before it could explode in her face. "This is no natural illness." Her eyes narrowed. Lucrin nodded, "This is supernatural." They both shot deadly glares towards the father, who returned a guilty gaze. "What did you do?" Sherona's voice was strained with anger.

Paragus broke down, sobbing, "I did this to him. I sinned against the gods and now my son is being taken away from me!"

"What did you do, Paragus?" Sherona repeated, even angrier than before. He stared ahead of him, his eyes glazing over as if he was in an entire different world. "I've been meddling in the dark arts." Paragus heard the queen's horrified intake of breath. "This woman gave me a book of spells. I used it to make my son more powerful. I never expected this!"

He began to sob uncontrollably and the room fell silent.

The doctor was able to configure a circlet that would control Colie's power, however if ever taken off the power would prove too great and Colie would be consumed. Sherona did not permit Paragus to take back his son. Instead she had Lucrin send Colie away to purge a planet at the center of the universe, outside of the Cold Empire, where he would be safe from both the Cold's and King Vegeta.

I hope you liked it!

Next: **Lucrin's Heart**

It's time to reveal Lucrin's true feelings! What will Sherona do? Who will she chose?


	13. Lucrin's Heart

Lucrin's Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, just my original characters.

Prince Vegeta walked proudly through the palace halls, his new red cape flowing behind him elegantly. At his side strolled the two year old Lirie, the only daughter of his father's advisor. She was chattering on and on about the up-coming ball, celebrating the tenth year of the king's reign. The prince rolled his large black eyes, her over-enthusiasm was getting on his nerves. "Shut up, Lirie." He ordered, coldly. The girl pouted, "why are you always so mean to me, Veggie?" He glared at her, "My name is Prince Vegeta! I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" Lirie cocked her head to the side, "Well I'm gonna be queen someday."

Vegeta had nothing to say to that. They continued walking down the hall, in silence, till they reached the garden doors. The prince punched in his secret code, for the doors to slide open. They did, and he and Lirie entered the wondrous grounds of the palace garden.

Even as he entered, he could hear his mother's melodic voice, humming a happy tune. He followed the sound to the large tree in the middle of the garden. They found his mother the queen, sitting on the grass, her white dress spread out around her as she twirled a flower in her fingertips.

Sherona heard the light footsteps of the children approaching. She raised her head to smile at her young son. "Hello dear." She greeted. A big grin passed over her son's face. It had been a while since he had been able to visit her. "Hi mother." They hugged each other tightly. Then the queen sat Vegeta next to her on the grass, still holding his small body close to her side. She handed him a flower, and he sniffed at it, taking in the pleasant scent.

"How is your training going?" she asked, her throat tightening. Vegeta threw the flower away. "Fine. I'm getting really strong. Father's never been prouder of me." Sherona brushed his flaming hair with her fingers, "I've noticed." She laughed slightly. There was a long pause, "Are you happy, Vegeta?" Sherona asked hesitantly. The boy prince shot her a confused look, "I like training Mom. It's fun." Sherona sighed, "I know. It's just that I don't get to see you as much as I used to. Each time I see you, you seem less and less like my baby and more and more like your father." She scowled.

Prince Vegeta knew that his father and mother hadn't been on good terms with each other lately. They had even taken to sleeping in separate parts of the palace. Neither his father nor his mother was as happy as they pretended to be. Prince Vegeta was smarter than they thought.

"I miss you too, Mama, but you know, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm growing up. Soon I'll be the one on the thrown, and I want to be the strongest king ever!" Sherona suddenly took her son into her arms and held him as tightly as she could, "No matter how old you get, no matter how powerful you become, you will always be my baby." She whispered in his ear, tears choking her voice.

It was then that they heard the king's booming voice, "Vegeta!" he called. The price tore away from his mother's grasp and ran to salute his father. "You are late for training!" Vegeta bowed deeper, "I'm sorry father." The angry king pointed towards the door, "Go!" he shouted. Prince Vegeta ran swiftly out of the garden to his training session.

"You shouldn't be so cold towards him." Stated the queen, calmly. King Vegeta glared at his wife, "You stay out of this. He's my son. I'll treat him any way I like!" Sherona's eyes narrowed, her lips pressed together in a sad line. The king turned to leave, his cape whirling with his movement. "He's my son too you know." Muttered the queen. "Or have you forgotten?" she added, sadly.

He turned, his cold black eyes warming at the sight of her. She was so beautiful in her silent strength. "What happened Vegeta? Why do we act this way towards one-another?" She asked him, sadly, stepping towards him. He tore his gaze away, "I don't know." The king growled. He felt the queen's warm hand tough his arm, "I think you do."

King Vegeta turned back to her and took her by the wrists, "I hurt you, Sherona!" there was pain in the proud king's eyes as he said it. "Is that what this was about? Vegeta, I was a fighter. A slap in the face doesn't bother me much. What bothers me is when it comes from someone I love." She pulled her wrists away from his grasp.

"Love…" he scoffed. "Love is weak." Sherona slapped the king hard across the face, "Love is not weak!" she shouted.

Without another word King Vegeta turned his back on his wife and excited the garden.

Sherona growled in frustration, her eyes narrowing and her hands balling up into fists. She stomped her foot on the ground, angrily. "Ugh, that man!" she shouted, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her back to the door. "He's so damn stubborn!"

Her eyes shot up, when she heard Lucrin's distinct laughter. He was leaning against a far tree, with his arms crossed in front of him. She had no patience for his insolent humor today, She glared black daggers at him, and he abruptly stopped laughing.

He gave a fake cough, "excuse me your grace." Sherona touched her forehead with her fingertips, Lucrin had noticed that she looked tired and frustrated, lines were beginning to form under her eyes. "I'm so sick of this." She said. "I'm done." Her eyes were narrowed as she said this. She paced towards the door.

Lucrin stopped her as she passed, "What are you saying?" he asked his eyes locked with hers. "I'm leaving King Vegeta." She muttered in a shaky voice, tears beginning to appear in the dark depths of her eyes.

Lucrin's jaw dropped. Never in a million years had he suspected that things had gotten that bad between the king and queen. He reached out a gloved hand to stop her.

Sherona shrugged her shoulder away from his touch, "I'm tired, Lucrin. So tired. I was never meant to be a queen. I'm an expendable soldier and that's all I'll ever be. I was a fool to think that I may have been made for a greater purpose than that." She started again for the door, but Lucrin caught her by the hand, "You don't know how wrong you are." He whispered lowly at her ear. His words, so full of meaning, made Sherona swallow hard. She pulled away her hand and headed for the door. Lucrin stood unmoving, listening to the swish of the door and the rustling of Sherona's dress on the grass as she passed through. "Damn you King Vegeta!" he growled beneath his breath.

Sherona made her way towards the king's private chamber, along the way, she stopped outside the training room. Through the window she could see Prince Vegeta fighting several sibamen. The boy was fast, moving in an instant behind a sibamen and blasting him away.

A proud smile came across Sherona's lips. It was true, her boy was growing up. He was only four now but he carried himself like a king, despite his small stature, and he spoke with the wisdom of a grown man. "My beautiful child." She whispered.

It was then that Sherona made up her mind. She could not simply walk away, for the sake of her son. She could not leave him behind, no matter how unhappy she was. She would just have to try to work things out with her husband. It would be no easy task she knew.

**Midnight Lucrin's Apartment:**

Lucrin tossed and turned in his bed, trapped in a restless sleep. His eyes shot open, giving up. He stared up at the ceiling and ran his fingers through his tangled hair. It was no use. Every time he closed his eyes he would see her there, his queen, her beautiful face illuminated by moonlight. And as he stared at her, she would turn to call to him in a strained voice. He would run to her and she would seem to drift farther and farther away until finally he reached her. He'd find her lying still on the floor, blood pouring from the wounds covering her battle gear clad body.

Lucrin had had this dream many times in the last few years that Sherona had ruled by King Vegeta's side. What did it mean?

Knowing that he would never get to sleep again, Lucrin got up and headed out to the viewing room, to watch the soldiers being sent to purge foreign planets take off.

However, when he reached the room, he found that Sherona was already there. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. As the ships rushed past the viewing window, the light from them flashed across her face.

Lucrin swallowed hard then began his approach. "Your highness?" he whispered. She didn't turn to face him, but kept staring out the window. "Hello Lucrin. Are you having trouble sleeping as well?"

Lucrin chuckled, "Bad dreams. You?" he asked, leaning against the railing. "Yes" answered Sherona. He looked down at her hands, they were clinched tightly around the railing. "Sherona, are you well?" Lucrin could not hide his worry.

Sherona looked at him for the first time. He could clearly see the tears beginning to form in her dark eyes. She was fighting them. "I-I'm afraid, Lucrin." Despite his rank, Lucrin took her into his arms and held her close. Sherona began to sob. After a moment, she shoved him away, "Something horrible is about to happen, I know it." Lucrin touched her shoulder, to try to calm her. "What?" he asked, keeping his voice low. "I don't know yet, I just have this horrible feeling." She turned her head to look out the window again.

"Can you promise me something?" asked Sherona in a whisper that only Lucrin could hear. He touched her shoulder comfortingly, "Of course." Sherona took a deep breath, "Promise me that no matter what happeneds you'll keep Prince Vegeta out of Frieza's grasp. I don't trust him. I'm certain that he has something to do with whatever terrible thing that is about to happen to us. Promise me."

Lucrin squeezed her shoulder tighter, "I promise you, my queen." A thankful smile curved Sherona's lips and warmth lighted her tired eyes. "Thank you Lucrin. She then reached up and gave Lucrin a quick kiss. "I don't know how I'd make it without you." With that, Sherona walked swiftly away, leaving Lucrin speechless.

The following day was the celebration of the tenth year of King Vegeta's reign. There was a festival in the streets and a tournament held in his honor. The biggest event was the grand ball that would take place later that night.

In the palace, the servants rushed around trying to get everything prepared. All training for the day, much to the young prince's disapproval, were canceled. The royal family would need the entire day to rest and prepare.

The king spent the entire day hunting with some old friends, while Sherona sat sunning herself in the garden. Prince Vegeta sparred, in secret, with Raditz.

At mid-day. The prince and queen ate lunch together in the garden, Lucrin and Lirie too joined them.

After eating the royal family began getting ready for the ball. Sherona bathed in exquisite oils imported from all across the empire, and her servants dressed her in a elegant royal blue gown whose collar ran along her shoulders and whose skirt flared out around her. She wore a silver circlet around her head and her long black hair was left down for it flowed beautifully with her movements. She wore very little makeup, she had no need for the stuff. Her natural beauty was enough to make men stop in their tracks to stare.

The young Vegeta was less fussed over. He refused to let others dress him, preferring to do it himself. He wore his royal armor, it was gold and white, with a red royal insignia on the right breast plate. His cape was red, and had to be hemmed so he wouldn't trip over it.

King Vegeta was dressed in his royal armor as well, his was red and white and his cape was the royal blue of Sherona's gown. Around his throat he whore the royal amulet.

As the ball commenced, the royal family waited until everyone else had arrived. When the time came Lucrin, now dressed in his own blue ceremonial armor, went out to announce the royal family's arrival. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I , Sir Lucrin, royal advisor to the king and Queen am honored to welcome you to this grand ball, celebrating the tenth year of our noble king's reign. King Vegeta , Qeen Sherona, and Prince Vegeta have arrived." He announced stepping out of the way as the royal family entered.

King Vegeta as always stalked to his thrown, his stature and general attitude exuding royalty. His son was becoming a little miniature of him. Sherona, was different, she carried herself like a queen, but her attitude was much softer. She sat gently down in her thrown, throwing a smile Lucrin's way. Lucrin felt his bones liquefy.

The ball went underway without a hitch. The music played and dancers danced away, nearly oblivious that the royal family was watching them. Lucrin was dancing with his little daughter, her feet on top of his. She giggled sweetly the entire time. Poor girl, she had no idea her father wasn't really paying much attention to her. His eyes were solely on the queen.

If didn't know any better he would've sward she was starring at him.

Sherona watched Lucrin dancing with little Lirie. Lucrin was indeed a marvelous father. Realizing that he was staring back at her, she moved her eyes away. She looked over at her small son, slumped down in his thrown with boredom written all over his face. She leaned down to whisperer in his ear, "I believe Raditz is over at the buffet table, go ahead." A big grin spread across the prince's face and he hopped off his big thrown and ran towards Bardock's son.

Taking a deep breath, she got up from her thrown and went before the king. "Dance with me." She said taking him by the hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. The big king followed like a child.

They began to dance, Sherona was surprised at how well her husband could dance, he was always such a brute, she would never have guessed he was light on his feet. "I'm sorry." Whispered the king, Sherona's eyes darted to his face. Had she heard him correctly. "I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry I've been so cold towards you, I'm sorry I've been a royal ass the past year. I'm sorry." Sherona's eyes narrowed, "What brought this on?" she asked, keeping her voice low. "I heard you talking with Lucrin. You told him you were going to leave me." He placed one of his big hands on her cheek, "Please Sherona, I don't want to lose you. Forgive me for being such a fool." A sly smirk appeared on Sherona' face, "I will if you'll admit what I already know." He leaned down, kissing Sherona's cheek, "I love you." He whispered in his low rough voice. She placed her hands behind his head and crushed his lips against hers. They kissed for a long moment before realizing that people were starring.

They separated and Sherona let out a happy giggle. The two continued to dance throughout the night.

Once the party whined down and the guests began to leave, the royal family began to relax. The children were to put to bed and the king and queen went out onto one of the balconies to have a drink. Lucrin of course followed them.

King Vegeta and Sherona were once again speaking with each other as if they had never been pulled apart. They quickly drained the wine, Vegeta had brought and he excused himself to get more, leaving Sherona to wait on the balcony.

Now was his chance, Lucrin finally had the queen alone, would he be able to find the courage to tell her how he felt. It was now or never.

He came to stand beside her, leaning against the railing. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" asked Sherona, her eyes bright with happiness. "Uh…Sherona…there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." She turned towards him with a smile, "spit it out." She said. Lucrin took a deep breath, "I love you!" he confessed. Sherona's eyes widened and she took a step back in shock, "w-what?" It still didn't feel like enough, he needed to let it all out, "Sherona, I'm in love with you. I need you, like the air I breathe, I thirst for you. And I am certain that if I could just take one sip from you..." He placed his hands on either side of her face, drawing her closer to him, "I'd never thirst again." He leaned down and kissed her, releasing the built up torrent of passion he'd kept hidden for so long.

Sherona was paralyzed, he was kissing her, she knew it was wrong, she wanted to push him away and yell at him for being such a love sick fool but another part of her wanted to give in.

Unfortunately for them, King Vegeta had just entered the room.

**What will happen now? Find out next time on "Sherona"**

**Sorry it took so long with this one, I was struck down with the horrid writers block. I'll try to do better with the next installments.**


	14. Important Note From Author!

Unfortunate Note and Revamping News:

Hi guys! First off, I'd like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story. More people liked it than I ever thought possible. I can't thank you guys enough!

Unfortunately, "Sherona" is pretty much dead in the water. I began writing it in high school and it was one of the first things I wrote. Looking back at it now, it's god awful, filled with mistakes and mary-sueness.

The story was based off of a comic that I was doing around the same time. I quit on the comic just before I began going to art school, but recently I've been drawn back to it. It was, after all, the comic that started my obsession with drawing comics and that led me to want a career as a comic book artist. I'm currently working on a revamped comic, with way less Mary Sue and a lot more brutal Dragonball Z action. I'd like to give the same attention to the fanfic by completely starting over. A LOT will change, but basic things will stay the same. Bardock, Roder, and Tork will play more of an essential role, King Vegeta will be more canon, and Sherona will remain a bad-ass even after Prince Vegeta comes along. Lucrin of course will stay Lucrin. I don't have the heart to change him. Though he may get the bad-ass treatment as well.

So, I apologize that this unique version won't be continuing, but if you are interested in me revamping this story, let me know and I'll get to work on it as soon as I can.

As an apology present, I'd like to give you all the unique opportunity to name the revamped fanfic, should you wish me to write it. You can either PM me the new name or leave it in a comment. I probably won't take down the old version, just so people can still read it if they want to.

Again, I apologize for this, but I feel that I could have done a whole lot better on it and since my writing skills have gotten a lot better since "Sherona" first began, I think now is as good a time as any for a redo.


End file.
